Apocalyptic Infection
by Elbronyshun
Summary: Todo estaba tan normal, como cualquier otro día, pero de repente todo cambió drásticamente. Ahora casi todo el planeta esta invadido por zombies, todas las esperanzas están perdidas. Pero Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer y Shun Arcángel harán todo lo posible para proteger a sus amigos, eso sí, las pruebas no serán nada fáciles. Pasen y lean para ver mas.
1. El inicio de la infección

**Hey, ¿como les va? En esta oportunidad les traigo una historia un poco inquietante, puesto que se trata de una infección que transforma a los seres humanos en muertos vivientes, o mejor dicho, zombies. Dicha infección se extenderá a lo largo de muchos lugares indeterminados, habrán muchas tragedias y, obviamente, algunos personajes morirán así que, sean fuertes. Este fanfic lo disfrute al escribirlo, lo que me dió tristeza fueron la muerte de seres inesperados para ustedes. Bueno, no les sigo adelantando nada, mejor averiguenlo ustedes mismos.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic fue realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Era un día muy lluvioso, los estudiantes de Canterlot High School estaban encerrados en el instituto por las fuertes lluvias. Sin embargo, eso no era impedimento para que algunos chicos y chicas se divirtieran, aunque había que admitir que el día lluvioso limitaba muchas cosas que se hacen afuera. Las seis amigas, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Sunset Shimmer se encontraban en el salón de música tratando de levantar un poco el animo, pero el día sombrío no dejaba que esto sucediera.

En el aeropuerto, se encontraban muchas personas que no podían regresar a sus casas por la lluvia y también personas que simplemente decidieron esperar a que dicho suceso natural se acabara. Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que algo estaba apunto de suceder allí, algo totalmente horrible e inolvidable. Aunque, ¿que mas horrible que no poder abordar tu vuelo? Nadie sabía, solo les interesaba que esa maldita lluvia acabara, para así poder llegar a sus destinos y descansar o realizar trabajos que tengan pendientes.

Habían dos empleados en la zona de los aviones que estaban en mantenimiento, ambos conversando tranquilamente sobre la lluvia y alguna que otra cosa que se les venía a la mente. Cuando de pronto, cinco personas aparecieron corriendo muy rápidamente hacia ellos. Ambos empleados se extrañaron, por lo cuál decidieron atender a las cinco personas. Pero al tener frente a frente a esas cinco "personas", solo se pudieron escuchar dos gritos desgarradores, y cinco gritos tan horribles que le pondrían la "piel de gallina" a cualquiera.

Luego de unos cortos minutos, siete individuos aparecieron de la nada dentro del aeropuerto, lanzándose encima de todo aquel que estuviese en frente. En menos de 30 minutos, ya todo el aeropuerto estaba infectado, ¿pero como sucedió eso tan rápido? Simple, la infección que portaban esos cinco individuos era tan letal, que el proceso para tomar el control de una persona normal solo era de unos cinco minutos. Después de esos sucesos, inmediatamente la policía se hizo cargo del asunto... pero desgraciadamente, esas cosas llevaban la ventaja sobre aquellos hombres que trataron de detener ese desastre.

Como la situación era tan crítica, enseguida todos los canales de televisón se llenaron de noticias sobre este extraño fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad. Sin perder tiempo alguno, informaron sobre este desastre y dieron recomendaciones para evacuar la ciudad de inmediato. Mientras tanto en la jefatura de policía, el general estaba preparando los planes para llevar a todas las personas a la entrada principal de San Francisco ya que era el único lugar donde hace meses atrás guardaron todo lo necesario para una situación como esta, solo que no pensaron que algun día iba a ser necesario.

Toda la ciudad ya se había enterado de tan horrible situación, excepto la escuela Canterlot High, como no tenían ningún tipo de radio o televisión, aún no estaban actualizados sobre el estatus de la ciudad. Pero no por mucho, en eso, llegó un estudiante todo acorralado y asustado gritando en la entrada del instituto.

– ¡Auxílio! ¡Zombies! – gritó el chico.

– ¿Es enserio? Ya deja de drogarte, por eso andas alucinando todos los días – sugirió otro chico pero desde adentro.

– ¡No estoy alucinando! ¡Por favor abran! ¡Hay zombies en todos lados! – insistió el chico aún mas desesperado.

– Si, claro – murmuró el chico de adentro para luego burlarse – ¡Ay no! ¡Un zombie detrás de ti!.

Pero por mala suerte, lo que dijo el chico de adentro... se convirtió en realidad.

– ¡AHHHHH! – fue lo último que se escucho de aquel chico que nadie ayudó.

Mientras que la reacción del chico que estaba adentro, era la de total horror. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, era una mezcla de culpa, sorpresa, tristeza y miedo. Después de aquel grito, un grupo llegó y se encontró con el chico tirado en el piso y con unas extrañas personas golpeando la puerta para derribarla. Al ver que estos seres no tenían intensión de parar, decidieron llevarse al chico del piso e informarle de esto a la directora Celestia. Momentos después, todos los estudiantes estaban saliendo por la parte trasera del instituto, logrando escapar a salvo de aquellos seres extraños que por alguna razón tenían sangre escurriendo de su boca y una que otra parte del cuerpo desgarrada o sin piél. Cuando ya el primer autosbus se llenó, de inmediato se retiró del lugar, dejando una poca cantidad de estudiantes esperando por ser evacuados, entre ellos; las seis amigas.

Unos treinta minutos después, el autobus llegó de regreso para abordar a los estudiantes faltantes. Justo cuando estaban por irse, la directora Celestia recuerda haber dejado olvidadas las proviciones, teniendo así que regresar adentro a buscar dichas proviciones. La sub-directora Luna no aguantó la angustía y decidió acompañar a su hermana... grave error, apenas entraron fueron embestidas por una orda de individuos hambrientos de sangre, piél humana y cerebros. Cuando el conductor del bus se percató de eso, arrancó sin perder tiempo pues ya se estaban acercando mas de esas cosas hacia el transporte que los llevaría a un lugar seguro temporalmente.

**Mientras tanto, en otros lugares del mundo...**

En Los Ángeles la cosa no era diferente, en menos de una hora casi toda la ciudad estaba infectada. El único lugar que estaba un poco seguro era la estación de policías, en la cuál, estaban evacuando a los ciudadanos en autobuses que los llevarían a un barco militar en San Francisco. Por suerte, las personas fueron evacuadas sin problemas, pero apenas terminaron ese trabajo, los policías fueron atacados como rayo. Ninguno sobrevivió a ese lamentable ataque.

En París era un total desastre, nadie pero absolutamente nadie se salvó, todos estaban infectados sin remedio alguno. ¿Así de grave era la situación que se estaba presentando en el mundo? Si, así es, esa infección era sumamente fuerte. Pero donde si causó mas impacto esa situación, fue en New York, todos cayeron en cuestión de solo 30 minutos. Esto estaba mal, ¿todo el mundo caería ante tal desastre? Bueno, quien sabe, pero por el momento el futuro de la tierra era horrible.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en los distintos lugares del mundo, en un lugar secreto, específicamente a las afueras de Las Vegas, se encontraban un pequeño grupo de personas, un científico, cinco personas vestidas de negro y hombre vestido del mismo color, solo que este tenía el aspecto mas notorio de todos, pues era el jefe. Dicha persona estaba observando distintos países desde varias cámaras que recibían imágenes satelitáles. Al ver la situación actual del mundo entero, este personaje dejó mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

– Perfecto, ahora comenzaremos proyecto "Plagas" – dijo el superior.

– Como diga, señor – obedeció el científico.

– Señor, acabamos de capturar a una de los prófugos – anunció una mujer que al parecer acababa de llegar.

– Excelente, prepárenla, iré a hablar con ella – ordenó el superior.

– Entendido – obedeció la mujer.

– Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, el proyecto "Xion" comenzará antes de lo esperado, ganando mas territorio para mi plan maestro – murmuró ese ser lleno de maldad pura.

En cuanto a los sobrevivientes en la base militar, todos estaban siendo atendidos e informados sobre la situación de Pine Creek, Los Ángeles y París. Entre todas esas personas que se encontraban allí, unos cuantos familiares se reunieron, las chicas encontraron a un amigo que no veían desde hace algunos meses. Todos estaban tranquilos por el momento, pero este, solo era el principio del fin. Por como estaban las cosas, la infección no tenía cura, por lo cuál debían procurar no ser mordidos por ninguna de esas criaturas.

Pero mientras tanto, por lo único que debían preocuparse, era de tener a sus familiares y amigos cerca, en ningún momento debían separarse. Pasadas unas horas, el encargado de la base militar recibió información confidencial que no debía ignorar, por lo cuál decidió irse a una oficina y leer el fax que le había llegado desde Las Vegas.

– Veamos, espero sean buenas noticias – dijo el general Sebastian Lescano.

Apenas comenzó a leer el fax, pudo observar que le habían mandado información sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos hace horas y también sobre las cosas que atacan a las personas. Después de leer el fax por segunda vez, analizó lo mas resaltante de ese papel blanco que tenía en las manos: "_Hemos descubierto que esas cosas son muertos vivientes, mejor dicho, zombies. La infección no tiene cura, le enviamos este fax informandole sobre esto porque al parecer Las Vegas está apunto de caer, a lo mejor cuando usted lea este fax, probablemente estemos muertos, así que le pedimos con el corazón en la mano que busque una solución a este problema. Si por alguna razón llegan a tener algun inconveniente en el barco militar de San Francisco, pueden ir a la base militar que está aquí en Las Vegas, pero deben tener cuidado, los zombies están por todos lados. Por ningún motivo deben hacer ruidos fuertes, pues su sentido auditivo es bastante sensible. Ojalá usted pueda detener esta crisis, que Dios le ayude con su misión._"

Cuando terminó asimilar lo último que recordó, una lágrima salió de su ojo, pues era lamentable que ahora todos estuvieran pasando por esta crisis. Luego de unos breves minutos, el general salió de la oficina e informó a cada uno de los soldados que se encontraba allí. No informó a nadie sobre lo que leyó pues no quería preocupar a nadie, prefería mantenerlos con una pizca de esperanza, una pequeña pizca bastaba para que todas esas personas tuvieran fé en que sus vidas volverían a la normalidad. Pero debía aceptarlo, conseguir que todos los sobrevivientes superen esta crisis y conseguir algun tipo de cura o repelente para evitar ser contagiado, era imposible, solo estaría perdiendo tiempo.

Ya a altas horas de la noche, dos sujetos fuertemente armados hacen acto de presencia en el barco, solicitando al general Sebastian. Luego de ponerse al día, Lex, Sterling y el general Sebastian estaban conversando en una parte alta del barco. Cinco minutos después, un soldado apareció en el lugar para notificar sobre el éxito de la búsqueda a la que había sido enviado junto con otros tres soldados.

– Señor, lo hemos conseguido, está encerrado en una jaula – anunció el soldado.

– Muy bien, soldado, ¿esta vivo o muerto? – preguntó Sebastian.

– Está vivo – respondió el soldado.

– ¿De que hablan? – preguntó Sterling.

– Síguanme si quieren saber – respondió Sebastian.

Luego recorrer unos metros, encuentran a una criatura de aspecto asqueroso encerrada en una jaula, tal y como lo dijo el soldado.

– ¿Pero que demonios es eso? – preguntó Lex.

– No lo sabemos, esta cosa mato a uno de los soldados que estaba con nosotros, desgraciadamente después de que lo matara pudimos atraparlo y traerlo hasta acá – explicó el soldado.

– Perfecto, soldado, puede retirarse, yo me encargo – aseguró Sebastian.

– Como diga, señor – obedeció el soldado junto con sus compañeros.

– ¿Que es lo que planean hacer con esta cosa? – preguntó Sterling.

– Averiguar sus puntos débiles, cuanto tiempo puede estar sin comer y encontrar algun tipo antídoto para evitar ser contagiados – respondió Sebastian.

– Ya veo, usted quiere que todas esas personas vuelvan a tener sus vidas normales, ¿no es así? – preguntó Lex.

– En efecto, haré lo que tenga que hacer para lograr que estas personas vuelvan a caminar por las calles tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación – afirmó Sebastian.

– Lo apoyamos, no le queremos quitar las esperanzas, pero se lo debemos decir. El tipo que hizo esto creó mas de mil cosas de estas, y aún está haciendo mas, no sabemos si podremos detener esto – informó Sterling.

– ¿Como? ¿Quieren decir que todo esto no fue accidental? – preguntó Sebastian.

– Así es, hace días estuvimos cerca de poder eliminarlo, pero desgraciadamente huyó – respondió Lex.

– Bueno, entonces tendremos que hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a ese tipo y ponerle fin a esta situación – anunció Sebastian.

Horas después, deciden partir en el barco hacia Las Vegas. A pocos minutos de haber salido, una extraña llamada entra al celular de Sterling.

– ¿Hola? – contestó Sterling.

– _Vaya, aún sigues con vida_ – dijo una voz del otro lado del celular.

– Tu... ¿ahora que es lo que planeas? – preguntó Sterling.

– _Jajajajaja, ni pienses que te voy a decir mis planes, hacer eso sería un grave error_ – se burló la voz ignorando la pregunta de Sterling – _Solo llame para avisarte que si estas en el barco de San Francisco, será mejor que salgan de inmediato._

– ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Sterling pero ya se había cortado la llamada – ¿Salir de inmediato?.

Entonces, de la nada Sterling escucha una especie de sonido agudo entre unas cajas. Totalmente intrigado, se acerca, solo para observar que es una bomba. Sin perder tiempo, busca al general para avisarle sobre el dispositivo, el sonido se escuchaba cada vez mas rápido, indicando que ya quedaba poco tiempo para detonar.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí, el barco va a estallar – informó Sterling.

– ¿Pero como? No estamos cerca de tierra firme – recordó Sebastian.

– No estamos tan lejos, debemos saltar antes de que el baco explote – aseguró Sterling.

– Espera, ¿como sabes que el barco va a estallar? – preguntó Sebastian.

– El mismo tipo que inició esta crisis me llamó y me dijo que en este barco había una bomba, luego de que se cortara la llamada escuche un sonido proveniente de unas cajas, y en efecto era una boma – respondió Sterling.

– Entonces no perdamos tiempo, hay que decirle a los demás – anunció Sebastian.

Luego de que todos los demás fueran informados, comenzaron a saltar. Cuando ya casi todos estaban en el agua, un hombre se lastimó la pierna y no pudo saltar. Por suerte, un chico y dos chicas lo ayudaron, pero justo en el momento en que iban estos tres iban a saltar, el barco explotó en millones de pedacitos.

Luego de la explosión, cada una de las personas llegó lo mas rápido que pudo a tierra firme. Pero inexplicablemente, la mayoría de las personas murieron por estar cerca del barco, mientras que unas pocas lograron salvarse de dicha explosión.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en la estación naval nuevamente. Pero faltaban tres personas, ¿donde estaban? ¿Será que murieron en la explosión? o ¿Estarán por ahí buscando la forma de regresar? Nadie lo sabía.

– ¿Donde están Rainbow, Applejack y Shun? – preguntó Rarity.

– Si no están aquí, entonces deben estar... – decía Sunset pero no quería terminar la frase.

– Ni en juegos digas eso, Sunset – sugirió Pinkie Pie.

– ¿Pero que tal si es cierto? ¿Que tal si de verdad... murieron en la explosión? – volvió Fluttershy.

– No lo creo, deben estar bien. Debemos tener fé en que estan bien – finalizó Rarity.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de San Francisco, Rainbow, Applejack y Shun se encontraban tirados en la orilla de un lago. Minutos después, Shun y Applejack despiertan tosiendo, mas tarde despertó Rainbow Dash. Luego de observar los alrededores, pudieron deducir que estaban perdidos.

– Genial, perdidos, sin comida y sin nadie que nos pueda ayudar – se quejó Rainbow Dash.

– Calma, debemos buscar una forma de regresar con las demás sin llamar la atención de esos putrefactos – agregó Shun refiriéndose a los zombies.

– Shun tiene razón, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que anochezca – recomendó Applejack.

* * *

**Bueno, esos es todo en este primer capítulo. ¿Que les pareció? Dejen sus reviews para seguir con la historia, esto apenas comienza, así que no se pierdan ninguna actualización. Me despido, nos leemos en la próxima, bye bye.**


	2. Sin rastro

**Bueno, aquí de nuevo yo, entregándoles el 2do capítulo de esta historia. Ahora las cosas se ponen mas intensas, así que prepárense para lo que estan apunto de leer, ahí los dejo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Después de una larga caminata, Rainbow, Applejack y Shun llegan a un pueblo abandonado. Sin ninguna intensión de perder tiempo, se separan para buscar comida en buen estado. Luego de unos minutos, los tres se vuelven a reunir en la entrada del pueblo para informase entre sí sobre lo que hayaron o no hayaron.

– ¿Encontraron algo? – preguntó Applejack.

– Nada, solo comida podrida – respondió Rainbow Dash.

– Bueno, yo encontré un lugar de comida rápida, toda la comida de allí está en buen estado – aseguró Shun.

– Entonces vayámos – sugirió Applejack.

**Mientras tanto, en la estación naval...**

– La verdad es lamentable la pérdida que tuvimos, ahora solo quedan unos quince máximo – se lamentó Sebastian.

– Lo se, pero creo que tendremos que marcharnos a otro lugar, tengo un ligero presentimiento de que ya no estamos seguros aquí – aseguró Sterling.

– Un momento, ¿nos iremos sin buscar a nuestros amigos? – preguntó Rarity.

– Me temo que si, no sabemos en donde estan. O probablemente esten muertos por la explosión – recordó Sebastian.

– No, no están muertos. Yo los vi cuando estaban por saltar, a lo mejor aterrizaron en un lugar mas lejos pues la explosión no fue tan leve que digamos – explicó Lex.

– Lex tiene razón, yo también los vi cuando estaban apunto de saltar. Estén vivos o no, deberíamos buscarlos – sugirió Sterling.

– Bueno, en ese caso, dentro de una hora saldremos a realizar una búsqueda de cuatro días – anunció Sebastian.

– ¿Cuatro días? Eso es mucho, en nuestra ausencia ¿quien cuidaría de estas personas? – preguntó Lex.

– No te apures, tengo a la persona indicada – aseguró Sterling.

Después de una hora, una chica llamada Nelly hace acto de presencia en la estación naval.

– Bien, Nelly, espero que te puedas encargar de la seguridad de estas personas – suspiró Sterling.

– Claro que sí, estan en buenas manos – afirmó Nelly.

– Bueno, muchachos, no perdamos mas tiempo, es hora de iniciar la búsqueda – anunció Sebastian.

Y así, comenzó la búsqueda de Applejack, Rainbow y Shun por cuatro días. Según los cálculos de Sebastian, revisarían tres lugares por día. Si no encontraban nada, darían por muertos a Rainbow, Applejack y a Shun. Aunque para ser precisos, el tiempo estaba en su contra, y por si fuera poco, mas mutaciones estaban siendo llevadas a San Francisco. Sin duda alguna, debían darse prisa con la búsqueda, pues no disponían del tiempo necesario para poder hacer eso.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo en el cuál se encontraban Applejack, Rainbow y Shun, ya estaban empezando a aparecer los zombies. La ventaja era que no pasaban tan seguidos, pero tenían un problema, no tenían nada con que defenderse, lo máximo que podían hacer era escapar de manera silenciosa y mas adelante encontrar armas para así protegerse en caso de emergencia.

– Esto es inutil, por muy separados que pasen, de alguna u otra manera nos descubrirán – aseguró Shun.

– ¿Como estas tan seguro de eso? – preguntó Applejack.

– Solo mira, ya hay dos vigilando esta parte derecha, obviamente ya no podemos salir por la puerta principal. Si tenemos suerte, podemos salir por la puerte trasera y caminar con mucho cuidado para así estar a salvo – respondió Shun.

– Ya veo tu plan, entonces hay que ponernos... – decía Applejack pero luego notó que Rainbow Dash no estaba – ¿Donde está Rainbow?.

– Por mil demonios, está afuera – observó Shun.

– ¡Oigan, asquerosos zombies! ¡Vengan por mi! – exclamó Rainbow Dash.

– Carajo, debemos salir, ahora o nunca y salvar a Rainbow – anunció Shun.

Tal y como Rainbow quería, los zombies comenzaron a perseguirla sin control. Rápidamente, Applejack encontró una camioneta y se subió a ella.

– Sube – ordenó Applejack.

– Maldición – susurró Shun – Ve por el otro lado, allí te esperaré con Rainbow.

– ¿Pero que dices...?

– ¡Solo hazlo! – gritó Shun.

Sin perder tiempo, Applejack arranca y se mete por un callejón. Mientras Rainbow Dash corría para salvar su vida, Shun subió a un techo y esperó a que Rainbow estuviera cerca para levantarla. Luego de eso, Applejack apareció, dándole la señal a Shun para saltar encima de la camioneta.

Segundos después, Applejack arranco e inmediatamente salió del pueblo, tomando la carretera mas cercana.

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Shun.

– Si – respondió Rainbow Dash algo asustada y cansada.

– ¿Estas loca? Pudiste haber muerto en ese intento riesgoso de distracción – reprendió Applejack.

– ¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Ver como ustedes dos pensaban en lugar de actuar? – preguntó Rainbow Dash sarcásticamente – Alguien debía hacer algo, y ese alguien fui yo. Deberías agradecerme, en lugar de regañarme.

– Chicas, chicas, por favor este no es momento de pelear – aseguró Shun – Debemos mantenernos unidos y encontrar la forma de reunirnos con las demás, para la próxima, avisa cuando vayas a hacer una de esas tonterías para así poder estar mas tranquilos.

– Bien, como digas – se rindió Rainbow Dash.

Después de varias horas en carretera, Applejack se estaba cansando, Shun al percatarse de eso decidió tomar su lugar. Hecho eso, ambas chicas se durmieron, mientras que Shun solo pensaba en encontrar un lugar que tuviera armas para tomar algunas. Horas y horas de búsqueda, lo había conseguido, había encontrado una tienda de armas. ¿Pero como haría para entrar sin despertar a Rainbow y a Applejack? Genial, ahora tenía otro problema, ya encontró la tienda de armas, pero aún no podía hacer nada... ¿O si?.

– _Ni modo, tendré que bajarme con mucho cuidado para no despertarlas _– pensó Shun.

Y sin problema alguno, logró bajarse sin hacer mucho ruido. Ahora el siguiente paso, entrar y buscar armas para tomarlas y usarlas en caso de que sea necesario. Después de tener éxito abriendo la puerta, comienza a revisar el lugar. La verdad estaba bastante sucio, por lo cuál aveces estornudaba. En el mostrador na había nada, eso no era buena señal. Sin otra alternativa, decidió ir al almacen de la tienda para ver si encontraba aunque sea una pistola, y así fue, solo que había un zombie.

El putrefacto apenas vió a Shun se lanzó hacia el, pero el chico pelinegro detuvo el ataque y también evitar ser mordido de alguna manera. Luego de lanzarlo hacia el fondo, tomó el arma y le disparó en la cabeza, después tomó un hacha y le cortó la misma. Al ver que ya no había peligro, decidió adentrarse para ver si conseguía algo mas que esa simple pistola 9mm. Pasados unos breves minutos, encontró varias AK-47, Miniguns, entre otras. Sin perder tiempo, las tomó y las llevó a la camioneta, luego volvió a la tienda para buscar municiones pues las armas no tenían muchas balas. Por suerte, encontró unas cinco cajas llenas de municiones, pero como eran pesadas las llevó una por una. Cuando ya estaba listo para marcharse, escuchó el horroroso sonido de los zombies acercándose.

– _Mierda_ – pensó Shun tratando de encender la camioneta.

Mientras mas tiempo perdía tratando de encender el vehículo, mas cerca tenía a los zombies de atacarlo. Al percatarse de que la batería de la camioneta estaba por acabarse, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó uno de los rifles y comenzó a combatir a esos putrefactos que se acercaban a el. Rainbow y Applejack se despertaron por el ruido, pero al ver que Shun necesitaba ayuda, se bajaron de la camioneta. No sabían que hacer, bueno... hasta que vieron el montón de armas en la parte trasera de la camioneta, después de tomar unos rifles comenzaron a disparar desde atrás, dando como resultado que Shun pidiera ser libre.

Cuando el peligro pasó, los tres trataron de arreglar la camioneta pues no quería encender con nada. Después de pensar y pensar, decidieron buscar algo que tuviera electricidad para poderla llevar al vehículo de alguna manera. Increíblemente consiguieron otro auto abandonado, pero este no tenía gasolina, así que no les quedó de otra que revisar la batería para ver si la podían sacar. Hecho eso, se llevaron la batería. La reparación les tomó tanto tiempo que se hizo de noche, oh no, eso era mala señal a toda costa. La noche era demasiado peligrosa si estabas en las calles rodeadas de zombies hambrientos. Afortunadamente consiguieron encender la camioneta, pero justo antes de irse, una criatura de aspecto extraño apareció de la nada y se puso en frente de ellos. Esa bestia tenía un aspecto horripilante, Shun, Rainbow y Applejack estaban inmóviles por lo sorprendidos que estaban. Con mucha dificultad, Shun tomó un rifle lentamente y le apuntó a la bestia para dispararle.

– ... S-suban – dijo Shun en un tono casi inaudible pero las chicas escucharon.

Era inevitable, el miedo había tomado el control del cuerpo de Shun. Estaba temblando, no sabía si disparar o quedarse quieto sin hacer nada. Pero de forma inesperada, las bestia comenzó correr hacia el. Shun estaba listo para apuntar, pero luego un pensamiento extraño le llegó a la mente, causando que se subiera rápido a la camioneta y comenzara a andar en reversa para tratar de alejarse de aquella monstruosidad.

– ¡¿Que haces?! – preguntó Rainbow alterada pero no obtuvo respuesta.

– ¡Shun, da la vuelta, en reversa jamás la perderémos! – aseguró Applejack.

Pero de alguna manera, el pelinegro no oía nada de lo que las chicas le decían, solo veía ese extraño pensamiento una y otra y otra vez. Pero por suerte, un auto a toda velocidad llegó de la nada y embistió a la bestia, dejándola sin signos vitales. Después de eso, Shun volvió en sí y se detuvo. Unos segundos después, un hombre de mas o menos 43 años se bajó del auto y se acercó hacia ellos.

– Vaya suerte que estuviera por acá – observó el hombre.

– Gracias por eso, no sabíamos como dar la vuelta para poder perderla de vista – agradeció Applejack.

– No es nada, pero dar la vuelta no les ubiera servido de nada, esa cosa no se cansa de correr hasta que obtiene a su presa – explicó el hombre.

– Wow, ¿que sería esa cosa entonces? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

– Ni idea, pero desde que la infección comenzó, esas cosas raras andan por ahí – respondió el hombre con toda seguridad – Por cierto, ¿como se llaman?.

– Ella es Rainbow Dash, el es Shun y yo soy Applejack – mencionó Applejack.

– Yo soy Lanz, es un gusto saber que no soy el único sobreviviente de por acá – dijo Lanz con alegría.

– Lo era, pero ya no... oiga, ¿usted vive por acá cerca? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

– No, vivo mas adelante por esta misma carretera. Por cierto, no me traten de usted, me hace sentir mas viejo de lo que soy, prefiero que me tutéen – aseguró Lanz.

– De acuerdo, Lanz, ¿entonces que hacías aquí? – preguntó Applejack.

– Estaba buscando provisiones, pero no encontré nada, la comida se está acabando – respondió Lanz – ¿Y ustedes que hacían por acá?.

– Bueno, al parecer buscando armas... le diríamos todo pero nosotras nos despertamos y el estaba combatiendo a varios zombies – recordó Applejack refiriéndose a Shun.

– Ya veo, creo que todas estas armas les serán muy útiles mas adelante, ahora si quieren síganme y los llevo a mi casa para que descansen – se ofreció Lanz.

– Esta bien, muchas agracias – aceptó Applejack.

– Shun, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

– ¿Ah?... Si, si, estoy bien – respondió Shun – Creo que alguna de ustedes tendrá que conducir, no me siento al cien para poder hacerlo yo.

– Yo lo haré – anunció Rainbow Dash – Applejack ya tuvo su turno, ahora yo me quiero divertir.

– Si... solo recuerda que debes seguir a Lanz y no hacer tonterías – indicó Applejack.

– Si, si, lo que digas, mamá – se rindió Rainbow Dash en tono arrogante.

Luego de eso, los tres siguieron a Lanz hasta su casa, afortunadamente no tuvieron problemas en el camino. Después de estar a salvo, decidieron tomar un descanso, casi todo el día estuvieron utilizando su energía, ya era tiempo de relajarse. Cuando se hicieron las 10pm, las chicas se durmieron, los únicos que quedaron despiertos fueron Shun y Lanz, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía sueño. Shun estaba afuera observando el cielo sentado en una silla, Lanz al verlo decidió acercarse para conversar un rato.

– ¿Que tienes, chico, todo bien? – preguntó Lanz.

– Si... solo estoy pensando – respondió Shun.

Pero Lanz no era estúpido, el sabía que algo le pasaba a Shun, no había hablado en un principio y de paso seguía con un leve temblor.

– ¿Aún recuerdas a esa cosa? Mi primera reacción fue igual a la tuya, con todo y pensamientos raros – aseguró Lanz.

– ¿Como sabes lo de los pensamientos raros? – preguntó Shun.

– Es muy fácil, ese leve temblor que aún tienes, así mismo estaba yo cuando ví por primera vez a esa cosa. Pero al cabo de unas horas ya se te pasará, debes relajarte si no seguirás con el pulso jodido – recomendó Lanz.

– Lo se, pero es que... esos pensamientos, esas imágenes que me llegaron a la mente... ¿a que se debía? – preguntó Shun nuevamente.

– Mira... lo principal es el miedo, todos le tememos a algo. No se porque pero pienso que tu mayor temor es perderlas a ellas dos, por eso te llegaron esas imágenes a la mente... en fin, ¿que imágenes fueron con exactitud? – preguntó Lanz.

– Unas fueron de mi siendo devorado por esa cosa... y las otras dos, fueron de ellas... tratando de salvarse pero al parecer mueren en el intento – respondió Shun.

– ¿Lo ves? Eso es todo, si tu mayor temor es eso, lo único que debes hacer es protegerlas a cualquier costo – aseguró Lanz – Espero haberte ayudado, ya vuelvo, debo ir ver si consigo comida para la semana.

– Yo voy contigo – anunció Shun.

– ¿Estas seguro? – interrogó Lanz.

– Si, además quien sabe llegas a necesitar ayuda y no tienes nadie cerca – respondió Shun.

– De acuerdo, al menos sabes que tus amigas estan seguras aquí – señaló Lanz.

Después de eso, ambos se van en el auto que anteriormente asesinó a la bestia. Durante todo el camino estuvieron vigilando por si alguna cosa rara pasaba o aparecía. Luego de varios kilómetros, llegaron a otro pueblo abandonado. La única dificultad, zombies en todos lados, pero eso no era problema pues Shun y Lanz estaban armados así que podían combatirlos, además no eran muchos. Cuando estaban apunto de disparar, una idea llegó a la mente de Lanz. Fue a la parte trasera del auto y tomó unas granadas, le dio unas a Shun y otras se las quedó el.

– ... Ya – dijo Lanz como señal para lanzar las granadas.

Después de que estas explotaran, ya tenían el camino libre para poder adentrarse en el pueblo. Sin hacer mucho ruido, ambos pasan lentamente para no llamar atención indeseada. Varios establecimientos después, consiguieron uno de comida. Con mucha rapidéz bajaron y se metieron a revisaron los estantes, refrigeradores, almacen, todo. Hecho eso, se llevaron casi todo pues estaba en buen estado, sin perder tiempo se marcharon de allí ya que se estaban empezando a escuchar los sonidos que hacen los zombies cuando se están acercando.

– Perfecto, esto nos alcanzará como por tres semanas, fue un buen hayasgo ¿no lo crees? – inquirió Lanz.

– Si, pero tenemos otro problema, se nos está acabando la gasolina – observó Shun.

– ¿Estarías dispuesto a ir a una gasolinera para ver si hay gasolina a estas horas de la noche? Debes estar alucinando como para hacer eso – se negó Lanz.

– Esta gasolina solo alcanzará hasta llegar a tu casa, ¿que pasará si mañana tenemos que salir huyendo? Es mejor ir ahorita que tenemos las municiones suficientes como para defendernos en caso de que alguna cosa de esas nos ataque – aseguró Shun.

– Tienes razón – afirmó Lanz – Vayámos por algo de gasolina y luego vamos a casa.

Luego de esa conversación, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Irían a buscar gasolina para el auto ya que se le estaba acabando, pero lo peor de todo, es que era de noche, el hecho de quedarse sin gasolina en una carretera y con esos zombies en todos lados, era como una equivocación mortal.

Ya pasados varios kilómetros, por fin habían encontrado una gasolinera con muchos autos abandonados, si tenían suerte podrían recolectar mucha gasolina. Sin hacer ruido, se bajan del auto y comienzan a revisar los autos, el tanque para ser precisos. Hecho eso, se reunen nuevamente en el auto para informarse sobre lo encontrado.

– Bueno, yo encontré dos autos con medio tanque, eso servirá de algo – dijo Lanz observando hacia los lados.

– Yo encontré uno con tanque lleno, pero no se cuanto tiempo me tome poder sacar toda la gasolina – agregó Shun calculando mentalmente.

– Bien, creo que ya todo está claro, hay que ponerse a trabajar mientras podamos – anunció Lanz.

Después de eso, ambos se dirigen hacia distintos autos para comenzar a sacar combustible. Cuando todo parecía tranquilo, cinco zombies aparecieron de la nada. Antes de que estos pudiesen llegar, Lanz y Shun tomaron armas con silenciador para hacer menos ruido, dando como resultado que todo el camino estuviese despejado otra vez. Ya recolectado todo el combustible posible, se retiran de ese lugar, afortunadamente sin problemas.

Ya en casa, ambos se relajan después de pasar unos malos momentos. Cuando cayó la madrugada, Lanz se fue a dormir para ahorrar energias, Shun se quedó a vigilar pues aún no tenía ganas de dormirse. Al cabo de unos minutos, el pelinegro pudo observar a una extraña criatura que se acercaba lentamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shun se metió a la casa y tomó rifle sin que nada sonara para no llamar la atención de esa criatura. Mientras Shun vigilaba por un agujero diminuto en la pared, la bestia observaba todo como buscando algo que se moviese para poder atacar. Por suerte, nadie se movió en ese momento, por lo cuál la criatura se retiró unos cuantos pasos, pero de allí no se fue. Sin otra alternativa, Shun se quedó despierto para poder vigilar que esa cosa no es acercara.

– Ojalá que nadie se despierte pronto – rogó Shun en voz baja.

* * *

**Ok, amigos, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Como siempre lo he pedido como recompensa por mi trabajo, dejen sus lindos reviews que me motivan para seguir con la historia. No se ustedes, pero yo me asusté nada mas con leer sobre la criatura. ¡Son solo letras! Pero... la imaginación vuela y hace que veas todo como si de verdad estuviese pasando, en fin, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Separados

**Ok, aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que esten bien y la hayan pasado bien también. Me reporto para entregarles el tercer capítulo de esta historia llamada "Apocalyptic Infection". Me alegra que les guste, espero que la sigan leyendo hasta el final. En fin... ya se acercan las vacaciones largas, durante las cuales no publicaré nada... bueno, si acaso uno que otro capítulo de alguna serie empezada o algunos One-Shot's. Pero mientras tanto, disfruten que todavía no estoy de vacaciones, porque cuando comience duraré un tiempo... pero después de dicho tiempo... aprieten porque vendré con bastantes capítulos y bastantes One-Shot's. Wiii, hablar del futuro me pone de buen animo. Bueno, ya no les sigo quitando tiempo, mejor lean este capítulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se realizó sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Luego de varios minutos, vigilando a esa bestia rara que los estaba cazando, Shun ya se estaban cansando. Desafortunadamente, las cosas se pusieron peor, pues Applejack y Rainbow Dash se habían despertado. Los oidos de esa bestia eran bastante sensibles, por lo cuál detectó con facilidad la presencia de seres humanos en ese lugar. Tal como un León caza a una zebra, esta bestia se lanzó hacia la casa, intentando tumbar la puerta. Dichos ruidos despertaron a xxxx, quien inmediatamente tomó un rifle. Al ver que estaba pasando algo malo, Rainbow y Applejack también tomaron rifles.

– Escuchen, esa cosa no tardará mucho en derribar la puerta, lo mejor será que nos ocultemos mientras tanto. Cuando esté adentro, salimos todos y le disparamos – indicó xxxx.

– Esto es peligroso, no puedes tomarte ese plan a la ligera – advirtió Shun.

– Tranquilo, chico, yo se lo que hago – aseguró xxxx.

Y así pasaron las cosas, la bestia logró entrar a la casa. Apenas eso ocurrió, xxxx y los demás empezaron a dispararle a la criatura, pero desgraciadamente pudo atacar a xxxx. Aprovechando que esa cosa estaba distraida, Shun junto con las chicas, empezaron a dispararle mas cerca para ver si podían quitarle la vida de una vez. Cosa que pasó, pero un poco, no fue nada fácil matar a la bestia. Luego de que el peligro había pasado, los tres chicos se despidieron de xxxx. Por mucho que quisieran o no, se debían marchar, ese lugar ya no era seguro. Pero antes de marcharse, tomaron toda la comida, todas las armas y municiones. Luego de eso, tomaron una camioneta aún mas grande que la que tenían antes, cosa que les sirvió mucho mas.

Durante todo el camino, Shun había estado un poco inquieto, pues las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido. Y ahora, debía seguir conduciendo por horas, las chicas aún tenían sueño y no quería molestarlas para ponerlas a conducir. Pasaron varios pueblos, pero todas las entradas estaban bloqueadas con autos quemados. La presión se estaba apoderando de Shun, no solo debía proteger a las chicas, sino a sí mismo. Con el paso de las horas el pulso se le estaba deteriorando mas y mas. Cuando amaneció, por suerte encontraron un pueblo que no tenía las entradas bloqueadas, por lo cuál decidió pasar a revisar; debía descansar por lo menos una hora. Después de buscar y buscar, por fin había encontrado un lugar donde descansar, una casa para ser mas específicos.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash notaron enseguida que Shun estaba casi que se dormía, por lo cuál decidieron ellas tomar el primer turno. Las primeras horas transcurrieron con normalidad, todo estaba solo pero tranquilo y seguro. Ya al medio día, Shun se despertó un poco hambriento. Rápidamente salió hacia afuera y buscó algo de comida, nada pasó. Comieron y descansaron un rato, luego conversaron sobre la situación que estaban pasando. Gracias a eso, bastantes planes surgieron, planes que en algún momento serían útiles. Ya pasadas tres horas, decidieron que ya era hora de partir, no se debía quedar mucho tiempo por su propia seguridad.

– Me pregunto cuál sera la siguiente parada – murmuró Shun.

– ¿La del baño? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

– No, no lo creo – respondió Shun pero luego reaccionó – No me digas que...

– Será rápido – aseguró Rainbow Dash.

– Bueno, déjame encontrar un lugar, pero que de verdad sea rápido – dijo Shun buscando un lugar para que Rainbow pudiera hacer su necesidad.

Después de unos segundos que parecían minutos, había llegado a otro pueblo, allí entraron rápido y consiguieron un restaurant. Luego de que cada uno tomara un arma, todos se bajaron y entraron al restaurant.

– Ve rápido, nosotros vigilaremos – indicó Shun.

Al parecer, Rainbow no iba a terminar rápido, por lo cuál Applejack comenzó a revisar el lugar. Entró al almacén de comida y encontró lo que parecía ser una cámara. Con un poco de curiosidad, Applejack la toma y comienza ver el único video que tenía. Al empezar a verla, se puede dar de cuenta de que la grabación fue reciente, pues como lucían las cosas en el video, estaban iguales a como estaban ahorita. Applejack seguía viendo el video para ver si decía algo sobre un refugio, o algo por el estilo. ¡Y así fue! Un hombre que aparecía en el video, comenzó a decir las indicaciones sobre un refugio en Las Vegas. Al percatarse de tan importante información, llamó a Shun. Hecho eso, ambos estaban viendo el video, lo malo era que no tenían donde anotar las direcciones que decía el hombre del video.

Cuando todo parecía no empeorar, de la nada, justo cuando Rainbow sale del baño, se escucha una explosión desde afuera. ¡No! La camioneta había estallado, ¿pero quien sería el responsable de tal acto? Shun y las chicas estaban confundidos, pero luego las dudas fueron aclaradas, cuando una bestia enorme se acercaba hacia ellos con un lanza-misiles. Eso era malo en todos los aspectos, era la clara señal de que debía huír. Sin pensarlo, las chicas y Shun empiezan a correr, mientras que la bestia seguían caminando como si nada, pero persiguiéndolos. Eso era extraño, caminaba normal como un humano, pero no se comportaba como uno. Gracias al alboroto, zombies comenzaron a llegar, empezando a perseguir a Applejack, Rainbow y a Shun. Al ver que no saldrían vivos si seguía corriendo sin intentar algo, Shun decidió separarse de las chicas.

– ¿Que haces? – preguntó Applejack.

– Si seguimos así, nos matarán, es mejor que tomemos caminos distintos temporalmente – respondió Shun.

– Estas loco, ven – ordenó Rainbow Dash.

– No, Rainbow, vayan por allá y yo iré por acá – indicó Shun.

– Pero...

– No pierdan tiempo, solo corran. Si no las encuentro en una hora es porque me perdí, y si las cosas resultan de modo contrario, ya veremos que ocurre – se despidió Shun.

– ¡Ahhh, odio cuando tiene razón! – exclamó Rainbow Dash para luego marchárse con Applejack.

Y así sucedieron las cosas, Shun tomó un camino bastante distanciado del camino de Rainbow y Applejack, claramente se había perdido. Pero ni siquiera solo, venían tres zombies persiguiéndolos. Al sentir que ya se estaba cansando, Shun decide esconderse para tomar un poco de aire.

– Mierda, quedan pocas balas... ojalá mi puntería no falle – dijo Shun para sí mismo y luego dispararle a los zombies.

Afortunadamente, no falló con ninguno de los disparos, todos fueron acertados en la cabeza de cada zombie. Pero ahora, se había quedado sin balas, ya bastante tenía con haberse perdido... ¿pero ahora también sin armas para defenderse? Sin duda, la suerte que tenía se estaba acabando.

– Genial, sin balas, perdido... y solo... las cosas ya no podrían empeorar mas – murmuró Shun.

Y tal como si un genio malvado lo estuviese escuchando, varios zombies salieron de la nada. Sin perder tiempo, Shun empezó correr lo mas rápido que podía, ya esto no era un juego de niños... su vida estaba muy cerca de ser robada por aquellas cosas come cerebros.

Las chicas no estaban mejor, ellas estaban siendo perseguidas por zombies que al parecer corrían bastante rápido. Eso era bastante malo, ya se estaban empezando a cansar y las balas ya se les habían terminado, también estaban desarmadas. Pero luego, a Applejack le llegó un recuerdo a la mente: _"Si ustedes dos llegan a estár en peligro y no tienen balas, solo enfrentenlos cuerpo a cuerpo, no dejen que las muerdan. Cuando vean que ya es el momento justo, una se tomará de la otra y comenzarán a girar, haciendo que una que las que está de espalda comience a lanzar patadas, eso servirá para librarse temporalmente de los zombies"_.

– ¡Si! – exclamó Applejack – Rainbow, hagamos la maniobra que dijo Shun.

– Al fin me podré vengar de tanto tiempo que tuve que correr – accedió Rainbow Dash.

Y así pasó, poco a poco los zombies estaban disminuyendo. Cuando no quedó mas ninguno en pié, se alejaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, ya que ese efecto de dolor no duraría por mucho tiempo. Luego de varias horas de tanto caminar, Rainbow y Applejack llegaron a lo que parecía ser una construcción abandonada. Obviamente fueron a ver si no había nadie, ya estaban cansadas como para seguir caminando. Apenas entraron, un señor mayor salió de la nada les apunto con un arma.

– Ya los tengo, putrefactos mal nacidos – aseguró el señor.

– ¡Espere, no somos zombies! – exclamó Rainbow Dash.

– Que bueno, estar solo no es recomendable, te empiezas a volver loco con el pasar de las horas – bromeó el señor – ¿Y como es que llegaron hasta acá? Supongo que no fue en auto, lucen bastante cansadas.

– Si, de hecho, veaníamos huyendo de varios zombies, pero descuide, ya los perdimos – respondió Applejack con total seguridad.

– Ya veo, mi nombre es Jake – se presentó el señor – ¿Cuales son sus nombres?.

– Ella es Rainbow Dash, yo soy Applejack – respondió la chica del sombrero.

– Bien, Rainbow, Applejack, pasen y descansen un rato – ofreció Jake.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Shun seguía corriendo sin parar. Era evidente que esos zombies no se cansaban con nada, Shun por varios minutos pensó en rendirse, así no sufriría mas esta crisis, pero luego recordó a sus amigas... ahí recordó que debía protegerlas a cualquier costo, por lo cuál comenzó a correr mas duro. Minutos después, llegó a una ciudad al parecer, donde afortunadamente habían bastantes casas. Pero lo mas confortante era, que en una de esas casas, habían unas personas haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Sin otra cosa mas que hacer, Shun se acerca hacia esas personas.

– Entra a la casa, nosotros nos encargamos – indicó un chico ya bastante maduro.

Shun sin perder tiempo, entra a la casa, donde inmediatamente en detenido por una chica que le apuntó.

– No te muevas – advirtió la chica.

Luego de unos cuantos disparos, las tres personas que estaban afuera entraron a la casa.

– Ya, Alice, ya puedes bajar el arma – aseguró el chico de antes.

– Muchas gracias por salvarme, ya estaba cansado de seguir corriendo – agradeció Shun.

– No es nada, ahora dime, ¿como es que andabas a esta hora por ahí corriendo como si nada? – preguntó el chico.

– Bueno, tras separarme de mis amigas, toda la persecución inició sin parar – respondió Shun.

– ¿Y por que te separaste de tus amigas? – preguntó Alice.

– Era lo mas conveniente, si seguíamos juntos, ibamos a morir – respondió Shun.

– Bueno, espero que tus amigas esten a salvo. Mi nombre es Carlos, ella es Alice, el es Mike, el es Austin, ella es Sara y la chica que está subiendo las escaleras se llama Carolina – indicó Carlos.

– Mi nombre es Shun, es un gusto conocerlos, y nuevamente gracias por salvarme – agradeció Shun nuevamente.

– _Otra vez está ahí_ – se escuchó desde arriba.

– ¿Que? No es posible – dijo Carlos subiendo las escaleras seguido por Shun y los demás.

– ¿De que hablan? – preguntó Shun.

– Echa un vistazo por esta ventana – indicó Carlos.

Shun con un poco de curiosidad, se asoma por la ventana, solo para ver que en la casa de en frente estaba una bestia... una similar a la que ya había visto antes, solo que está estaba como en modo de caza, no se movía de allí.

– ¿Que demonios? Ya me he topado con una cosa de esas antes, no es nada fácil acabar con ellas – recordó Shun.

– Desde que nos instalamos en esta casa, esa cosa ha estado quedanse ahí todas las noches hasta que amanece – aseguró Carlos.

– ¿Y por que no la han matado? – preguntó Shun.

– No tenemos suficientes balas como para enfrentarnos a esa cosa, solo pudimos ayudarte a ti porque te estaban persiguiendo zombies normales, pero esta bestia es otra cosa – respondió Carlos – Por lo regular suele venir mas tarde, pero esta vez llegó antes de tiempo, quizás los disparos llamaron su atención.

– Ya veo, ¿pero por que siguen aquí? – preguntó Shun nuevamente.

– Estamos esperando a que...

– Acéptalo, Carlos, Paul está muerto – interrumpió Austin.

– Estamos esperando el día de mañana para ir a buscar a nuestro amigo Paul a la prisión de San Francisco – respondió Carlos – Aunque de alguna manera, pensamos que a lo mejor puede que esté muerto, pues antes de que se cortara la última llamada que nos hizo, pudimos escuchar un montón de zombies.

– No pierdan las esperanzas, puede que aún esté con vida – aseguró Shun.

– Lo se, ibamos a ir hoy, pero debemos ahorrar combustible en caso de emergencia – agregó Carlos – Además, necesitamos mas municiones y armas, las que tenemos ya no nos sirven de nada.

– Escucha, un amigo mio tiene una mansión en Los Ángeles, allí hay muchísimas armas y municiones, si quieres te puedo llevar ahí – se ofreció Shun.

– Te lo agradecería, pero tendríamos que ir primero a la mansión para después poder ir a San Francisco – indicó Carlos.

– No hay problema – aseguró Shun.

Al siguiente día, Shun y Carlos salieron para despedirse, ya era hora de marcharse.

– Entonces como lo planeamos, en dos días nos encontraremos en la prisión de San Francisco – recordó Carlos.

– Entendido – dijo Austin.

– Cuídense – pidió Sara.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una construcción abandonada, en la cuál se encontraba un camión militar. Pero había un problema, es decir, varios. Todo el camión estaba rodeado de zombies que estaban vigilando por si alguien llegaba a pasar por ahí, ahora la cosa era un poco mas difícil.

– ¿Que opinas? – preguntó Carlos.

– Perfecto, pero tendremos que encontrar una forma de distraer a esos putrefactos – respondió Shun.

– No había pensado en eso – se lamentó Carlos.

– Descuida, tengo un plan – aseguró Shun – Verás, mientras yo voy hacia ellos, tu estarás escondido, esperan a que esas cosas me comiencen a perseguir. Ya hecho eso, tomas el camión y nos encontramos en la gasolinera que está aquí cerca.

– De acuerdo – accedió Carlos.

Ya acordado el plan, Shun se lanza a esa misión casi suicida, mientras que Carlos se queda oculto esperando a que Shun consiga distraer a los zombies. Afortunadamente, el plan sale a la perfección. Luego de que por fin hubiera conseguido la atención, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Carlos apareciera y rescatara al pelinegro. Pasados unos breves segundos, Carlos llega y rescata a Shun. Pero en lugar de arrancar, se queda allí sin hacer nada, apuntando a la nada.

– ¿Que esperas? Arranca de una vez – ordenó Shun.

– Solo un poco mas cerca – murmuró Carlos.

– Con un demonio, arranca – ordenó Shun nuevamente.

Unos segundos después, Carlos dispara hacia la gasolinera, provocando una gran explosión. Después de haberse alejado unos cuantos metros, era hora de responder preguntas.

– ¿Que era lo que pensabas hacer? – preguntó Shun.

– Solo esperaba a que esas cosas estuvieran cerca para poder hacer explotar todo ese lugar junto con ellos – respondió Carlos.

– Pero así solo conseguirías atraer la atención hacía aca – aseguró Shun.

– Ese era el plan, asi nos dejarían las salidas libres – explicó Carlos.

– Vaya, jamás hubiera pensado eso – murmuró Shun – Fue una buena estrategia.

– Lo se, ahora vayamos a la mansión de tu amigo – indicó Carlos.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, la verdad estaba algo en blanco. Pero algo salió, por lo menos dejo saber que no me olvido de las historias que escribo. En fin, dejen sus reviews, esperen el siguiente capítulo, que les prometo que si estará muy bueno. Eso es todo, nos leemos en la próxima, chao chao.**


	4. La prisión

**Hola, ¿que tal?, ¿como están?, espero que bien. Sinceramente me alegra que este fanfic sea de su agrado, pues me he gastado horas y horas para poderlo escribir. No, no estoy diciendo que "a cambio de todo el tiempo que me tomo para escribir, a ustedes obligadamente les tiene que gustar" ¡NO! Si les gusta, bien. Si no les gusta, bueno, no importa, ya habrá otro que si les gustará. Cambiando de tema, las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes a partir de este capítulo, pues estoy bastante inspirado. Ojalá les siga gustando todo lo que escribo, eso me anima muchísimo, enserio. Bueno, ahí los dejo para que lean.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Unas horas después, Shun y Carlos ya estaban en Los Ángeles, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Pasados unos minutos, ambos se adentran en la ciudad, en busca de la mansión.

– Ojalá las armas sigan allí – suspiró Shun.

– Cierto, de ser lo contrario, solo estaríamos perdiendo tiempo – afirmó Carlos.

– Espera, espera... sigue derecho, allí está la mansión – indicó Shun.

Después de eso, ambos entran a la mansión.

– Bien, aquí es. Será mejor que tu vigiles aquí afuera, mientras yo reviso a haber si las armas siguen ahí dentro – señaló Shun.

– De acuerdo – aceptó Carlos.

Sin perder tiempo, Shun entra a la mansión. Dicho lugar estaba muy bien decorado, tenían puertas en todos lados. Pero la que el pelinegro buscaba era la del sótano, pues se suponía que ahí es donde se encontraban las armas guardadas, junto con las municiones. Luego de buscar y buscar, exitósamente las encontró. Rápidamente, tomó todas las armas que se encontraban allí, excepto una... La Mini-Gun. Después de llevar las demás armas al camión, regresó junto con Carlos para cargar la Mini-Gun.

– ¿No la puedes cargar tu solo? – preguntó Carlos confundido.

– Si estuviera armada, claro. Pero esta es una Mini-Gun especial, está desarmada y es algo mas pesada que la Mini-Gun normal – respondió Shun.

– De acuerdo, llevemos esta cosa al camión para ir a San Francisco – indicó Carlos.

Luego de llevar el arma pesada al camión, ambos se retiraron de allí. Al parecer todo estaba despejado... quizás demasiado, pero era bueno pues no querían estar haciendo ruido. Rápidamente agarraron carretera ya que Carlos por alguna razón había acelerado el paso, ¿acaso ocurría algo si no se iban rápido? Bueno, eso no importaba. Cuando cayó la noche, Shun y Carlos ya habían llegado a San Francisco sin problemas. Luego de unos pocos minutos, por fin habían llegado a la prisión.

– Bien, llegamos antes de tiempo, esperaremos a Austin y a Mike en este lugar – aseguró Carlos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, se encontraban Rainbow Dash y Applejack junto a Jake, quien les ofreció un lugar donde quedarse y comida. Por algún motivo, los cuervos que estaban volando por allí cerca estaban algo alborotados. Rainbow como no tenía sueño, decidió quedarse un rato, observando kilómetros y kilómetros de territorio abandonado. Algo que también se debía destacar, es que la chica de un momento para otro se había puesto seria... bastante seria, ya no era la misma de antes.

– Rainbow, ¿que haces aquí afuera a esta hora? – preguntó Applejack.

– Solo mirando lo que alguna vez fue un lugar normal, ahora solo es un lugar abandonado con zombies en todos lados – respondió Rainbow Dash fríamente.

– Se como te sientes, pero lo que mas me asusta es como te estas comportando, es decir, no eres la misma – observó Applejack.

– Esa Rainbow no existe hasta nuevo aviso, mientras estemos en esta crisis, solo está la Rainbow fría – afirmó Rainbow Dash.

– Vaya, no pensé que esto te había afectado tanto. Mira, es mejor que entres, recuerda que a esta hora esas cosas están en todas partes – recordó Applejack.

– En un rato, aún no tengo ganas de acostarme – aseguró Rainbow Dash.

**Mientras tanto, en la prisión de San Francisco...**

– Vaya, también llegaron antes de tiempo – observó Mike.

Shun y Carlos estaban escondidos en una parte un poco elevada de un edificio, en el cuál se podía mirar la entrada de la prisión, repleta de zombies vigilando.

– Aquí están – indicó Austin.

– ¿Como sabían que estabamos aquí? – preguntó Carlos.

– Tuvimos un presentimiento – respondió Mike.

– ¿Esa es la entrada? – preguntó Austin.

– Si – respondió Shun.

– Vaya, está totalmente rodeada, no podremos entrar – aseguró Mike.

– Claro que si, hay una forma – contradijo Austin.

– ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Carlos.

– Escucha, yo tengo bombas "Molotov". Puedo lanzarles unas cuantas y de esa manera no haríamos tanto escándalo – respondió Austin.

– Pero, ¿no crees que nos bloquearías la entrada? – preguntó Shun.

– Ja, no tengo tan mala puntería – respondió Austin.

– Entonces, hazlo – ordenó Carlos.

Dicho eso, los cuatro chicos ponen en lugares estratégicos del edificio en el que estaban. Luego de un pequeño conteo regresivo, Carlos dio la señal, indicándole a Austin que ya podía lanzar las bombas "Molotov". Ya realizada esa acción, los cuatro se dirigen a la entrada de la prisión pues ya tenían el camino libre. Pero inesperadamente, varios zombies comienzan a acercarse.

– Mierda, tendremos que combatirlos – murmuró Carlos.

Sin poder hacer nada, los cuatro comienzan a dispararle a los zombies. Pero al percatarse de que mas cosas de esas se estaban acercando, deciden que ya era hora de entrar, no podían seguir perdiendo tiempo y gastando municiones.

Ya dentro de la prisión, los cuatro se separan para buscar a Paul. Shun bajó unas escaleras, Carlos siguió derecho, Austin se fue por la dereche, mientras que Mike se fue por la izquierda. Los cuatro caminos contenían al menos un prisionero muerto por la infección, la verdad eso fue bastante fuerte. Después de abrir varias puertas, Mike se encontró con un prisionero tendido en el suelo que se estaba convirtiendo en zombie. Luego de pensarlo dos veces, decidió dejarlo así para no llamar la atención. Shun entró a una oficina, en la cuál había un diario que decía una información sobre un refugio en Los Ángeles. Carlos solo seguía topándose con prisioneros muertos tendidos en el suelo, mientras que Austin de la nada se encontró con un zombie que estaba devorando a un chico de gorra roja.

Sin perder tiempo, Austin le dispara al putrefacto, para luego descubrir que el chico que estaba siendo devorado era Paul. Tras los disparos, Shun, Mike y Carlos salen corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían los mencionados disparos. Al llegar ahí, fueron informados sobre la situación.

– ¿Que fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Carlos.

– Llegué demasiado tarde, cuando entré Paul estaba siendo devorado por un zombie – respondió Austin.

– Maldición, ahora que le diremos a las demás – se lamentó Carlos.

– La verdad – afirmó Mike.

– Al menos ya no está sufriendo en este mundo infectado – aseguró Shun.

– En eso tienes razón – afirmó Carlos – ¿Alguien encontró algo?.

– No – respondió Mike.

– Yo si, encontré un diario que mencionaba algo sobre un refugio ubicado en un lugar de Los Ángeles – recordó Shun.

– Entonces, vamos por las chicas y luego vamos a ese refugio – indicó Carlos.

Justo cuando los tres sobrevivientes estaban por retirarse, escucharon una gran cantidad de zombies tratando de derribar la entrada de la prisión.

– Demonios, ahora tendremos que encontrar otra salida – dijo Carlos algo molesto.

**Mientras tanto, en el lugar secreto ubicado en Las Vegas...**

– Ya los encontré, señor – anunció el científico.

– De acuerdo, ya es hora de soltar a "Xion" – indicó el superior.

– Entendido – obedeció el científico.

A un lado de la prisión de San Francisco, de la nada cae una caja del cielo. Luego de unos breves segundos, la caja se rompe, dejando mostrar una bestia mutante super desarrollada con un lanza-misiles. Como primera acción, la bestia se dirige hacia la prisión, mientras apunta con el lanza-misiles para poder disparar.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la prisión, los tres chicos no encontraban ninguna salida. Cuando los tres se disponían a subir unas escaleras, una gran explosión ocurre en un pared, seguido de un misil que impacta a Mike de manera brutal, quitándole la vida instantáneamente.

– ¿Pero que demonios? – se pregunta Carlos a sí mismo para luego observar a la bestia que a asesinó a Mike.

– Esa cosa tiene un lanza-misiles – observó Shun.

– No tenemos salida, debemos combatir – indicó Austin.

Dicho eso, los tres comienzan a dispararle a la bestia. Al parecer era bastante resistente, las balas no le hacían mucho efecto. Después de cargar al menos 9 veces, por fin habían logrado acabar con esa bestia. Sin perder tiempo, salen a través de aquella pared destruida y luego se dirigen hacia sus vehículos para marcharse de ese lugar. Pero rato después de que se fueron, Xion, osea la bestia, se había levantado como si nada.

Tras pasar casi toda la noche en carretera, los tres logran llegar de nuevo a la casa. Pero se encuentran con una sorpresa desagradable, la criatura que los había estado vigilando durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí, estaba muerta tendida en el suelo, junto con una de las chicas.

– ¿Pero que fue lo que pasó aquí? – se preguntó Carlos a sí mismo.

– El cuerpo aún está fresco, eso significa que Alice debe estar cerca – supuso Austin.

– Busquémosla – ordenó Carlos.

Luego de eso, los tres se separan para buscar a Alice. Tras recorrer al menos 5 cuadras, Shun se topa con Alice escondida detrás de un arbusto.

– Tranquila, no soy un zombie – aseguró Shun.

– Ah, eres tu – observó Alice – ¿Que no habían ido a Los Ángeles y luego a la prisión de San Francisco? ¿A poco tan pronto regresaron?.

– Es una larga historia, ven, los demás te están buscando – recordó Shun.

Ya finalizada la búsqueda, los tres se vuelven a reunir, pero esta vez junto a Alice.

– ¿Que lo que pasó con Sara? – preguntó Carlos.

– Lo que ocurrió fue que ella escuchó un sonido afuera, pensó que eran ustedes así que decidió salir. Pero luego lo que escuche fue un grito terrible, por lo cuál sali a revisar y me encontré con la criatura devorando a Sara – respondió Alice – ¿Y Paul? ¿Lograron encontrarlo?.

– Desgraciadamente llegamos tarde, un zombie se lo estaba comiendo – respondió Austin.

– Mierda, ¿y que pasó con Mike? El fue con ustedes – recordó Alice.

– Una bestia con un lanza-misiles lo asesinó – respondió Shun.

– Demonios, esto cada vez está empeorando – aseguró Alice.

– Vayamos al refugio – ordenó Carlos.

– ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Alice.

– Shun encontró un diario en el cuál decía una información sobre un refugio ubicado en Los Ángeles – respondió Carlos.

– Lo siento, chicos, pero no encontrarán ningun refugio – aseguró Alice.

– ¿Por que dices eso? – preguntó Austin.

– Sara me había dicho que antes de venir aquí, ella estaba en un refugio de Los Ángeles que fue atacado por zombies – explicó Alice.

– Mierda, ¿entonces a donde iremos? – preguntó Shun.

– Yo conozco un lugar aquí en Las Vegas, tal vez no pueda servir como refungio – anunció Austin.

– ¿En donde es ese lugar? – preguntó Carlos.

– En una cantera abandonada, está casi a las afueras de Las Vegas – respondió Austin.

– Creo que la conozco – mencionó Shun.

– Yo también la conozco – afirmó Carlos – Como dices, nos podría servir de refugio, al menos estaríamos mas seguros.

– Bueno, primero necesitaríamos revisar que no esté llena de zombies – agregó Shun.

– Si, tienes razón – afirmó Carlos.

Ya tomada la decisión, Shun, Carlos, Austin y Alice comienzan la búsqueda de la cantera abandonada. Todo al principio marcha bien, pero después de unos cuantos kilómetros, el auto que conducía Carlos se detiene.

– Maldita sea – maldijo Carlos.

– ¿Que pasó? ¿Por que te detienes? – preguntó Shun.

– El combustible del auto se ha acabado – respondió Carlos.

– ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Austin.

– Vamos a tener que ir caminando – suspiró Shun.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Shun, pero tendremos que apresurar el paso, recuerden que esta niebla también atrae a mucho zombies – mencionó Carlos.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el 4to capítulo, la verdad la inspiración se me fue tras un apagón que me borró gran parte que ya tenía escrita. Pero no importa, ya lo compensaré en el siguiente capítulo. No olviden sus reviews y no se pierdan la próxima actualización. Hasta muy, pero muy, muy pronto.**


	5. El reencuentro

**Yyyyyy... aquí estoy de vuelta, me regresó la inspiración, ya es hora de continuar con esta historia. Aquí les presento el 5to capítulo de "Apocalyptic Infection". Me quiero disculpar por un error que tuve en el 3er capítulo, "xxxx", lo que pasa es que se me había olvidado el nombre de aquel personaje, por eso es que había puesto esas "X's" Pero bueno, dejemos esto atrás, es hora de seguir con el futuro de la humanidad humanamente humana... Ok, hubiera dejado eso para un capítulo de humor, pero bueno ya lo escribi. Sin mas preambulos, ahí les suelto ese zombie... digo, digo, el capítulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se realizó sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público lector presente.**

* * *

Ya pasados unos cuatro días, Lex, Sterling y Sebastian se habían dado por vencidos. Shun, Applejack y Rainbow no aparecían por ningun lado, era mas que obvio pensar que los tres habían muerto, ¿pero sería cierto? ¿Ellos tres muertos? No lo sabían, pero ya había culminado el tiempo de búsqueda, era hora de regresar a la estación naval. Ya estando allí, las preguntas llenas de esperanzas son respondidas, por respuestas llenas de desgracias.

– ¿Lograron encontrarlos? – preguntó Rarity.

– Lo siento, pero no encontramos nada, quizás si esten muertos – respondió Sebastian cabizbajo.

– Eso no puede ser posible, no creo que hayan muerto así sin mas – agregó Sunset.

– De verdad lo sentimos, pero no encontramos nada – recalcó Sterling.

Minutos después, dos motos, una camioneta y un camión llegan de la nada. Luego de eso, los seres que conducían los vehículos, comenzaron a disparar sin motivo alguno. Al percatarse de tal situación, Rarity y Sunset corren hacia adentro y buscan a Pinkie Pie y a Fluttershy para ocultarse. Pasados unos segundos, un soldado le informa a los pocos sobrevivientes sobre la situación para luego llevárselos a un camión en el cuál llevarlos a otro lugar.

Unas horas después, todo el alboroto se había calmado. Pero aún quedaban dudas, por lo cuál Rarity y Sunset salen a verificar, solo para encontrarse con uno de esos seres, que ahora estaba vigilando. Sin perder tiempo, las dos chicas se regresan adentro para pensar como escapar.

– ¿Que habrá pasado con los demás? – preguntó Fluttershy.

– Ni idea, solo salimos y una de esas personas, si es que se les pueden decir así, estaba de vigilante – respondió Rarity.

– Ahora debemos pensar como nos iremos – aseguró Sunset.

– Yo se como – anunció Pinkie Pie para luego salir hacia afuera.

– ¡No, Pinkie, espera! – exclamó Rarity en voz baja.

Pero luego se sorprendieron de lo silenciosa que fue Pinkie Pie al salirse y llegar al otro lado.

– Creo que, debemos seguir su ejemplo – señaló Sunset.

– Así es – afirmó Rarity.

Después de salir silenciosamente, las cuatro chicas comienzan a caminar sin rumbo, en busca de un auto para poder buscar un refugio. Minutos después, encuentran una camioneta en excelente estado, la cuál sin perder tiempo la utilizan y se marchan en ella. Después de varias horas detrás de el volante, la camioneta se detiene en una autopista, en la cuál no había nada ni nadie.

– ¿Por que te detienes? – preguntó Rarity.

– El combustible se agotó – respondió Sunset.

– No puede ser, ¿y ahora que haremos? – preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

– No nos queda de otra, tendremos que caminar – respondió Sunset.

Luego de bajarse del auto, observan como varios zombies se acercan hacia ellas. Sin otra alternativa, comienzan a correr por sus vidas, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una construcción abandonada.

– ¿Oyeron eso? Suena como a unos zombies persiguiendo algo – aseguró Applejack.

– Deben ser sobrevivientes – supuso Jake – Rápido, tomen unas armas y vayamos a ver que sucede.

Dicho eso, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Jake toman unos rifles y salen hacia afuera. Rarity, al ver quienes habían salido mas adelante, soltó una lágrima y después le avisó a Sunset sobre las personas que habían salido mas adelante.

– ¿Estas segura de que son Rainbow y Applejack? – preguntó Sunset.

– Si, reconocería ese cabello arcoiris y ese sombrero donde fuera – respondió Rarity.

Totalmente aliviadas de saber que estas dos chicas seguían con vida, apresuran el paso hasta llegar a ellas.

– Rápido, ocúltense – indicó Jake.

Luego de que las cuatro chicas se ocultaran, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Jake abren fuego contra los zombies. Ya acabados con esos putrefactos, un enorme suspiro sale de las bocas de todos. Luego de eso, las chicas se abrazan por al menos un minuto y luego se separan para hablar. Ya estando seguras en aquel lugar, comienzan a conversar mas a gusto.

– Que bueno que aún están con vida – suspiró Rarity.

– A nosotras también nos alegra que ustedes también esten con vida – aseguró Applejack.

– ¿Y Shun? ¿No estaba con ustedes? – preguntó Sunset.

– Si, pero tras una peligrosa situación nos tuvimos que serparar – respondió Rainbow Dash – La verdad, no sabemos si aún está vivo o ya murió.

– No pierdan las esperanzas, el aún debe estar vivo – aseguró Pinkie Pie.

– Es muy considerable tu intento por animar, Pinkie Pie, pero Rainbow tiene razón, quien sabe si aún este vivo – se lamentó Applejack – ¿Y ustedes? ¿Como es que vinieron a parar a este lugar?.

– Tras un ataque por unos seres que llegaron y comenzaron a disparar en la estación naval. Nosotras nos ocultamos, pero luego salimos y los que nos estaban cuidando a nosotras y a otras personas, ya no estaban. No sabemos nada de ellos, solo sabemos que pudimos escapar porque salimos de manera silenciosa – explicó Sunset.

– Bueno, lo importante es que están a salvo – aseguró Rainbow Dash.

**Mientras tanto, en una base militar, en Las Vegas...**

– ¿Cuantos lograron salvares? – preguntó Sebastian.

– Once personas – respondió el soldado.

– ¿Pero que...? Mierda, esas chicas a lo mejor no lograron escapar – murmuró Sebastian con algo de rabia.

– Descuida, no creo que sean tan tontas como para no salirse de allí – aseguró Lex.

– Es verdad, con el montón de disparos, no creo que se hayan quedado ahí. A lo mejor estan refugiadas en algún lugar – supuso Sterling.

– Ojalá tengas razón, porque no me perdonaría si esas chicas llegaran a morir – aseguró Sebastian.

Cuando cayó la noche, Shun, Carlos, Austin y Alice se encontraban caminando por una autopista. Al parecer se habían perdido, buscar un lugar caminando no es tan fácil como lo es en auto. Minutos después, se empezaron a escuchar varios zombies alborotados. Sin perder tiempo, los cuatro se acercan al lugar del cuál provienen los ruidos.

Jake al percatarse de que varios zombies se acercaban, alertó a las chicas para que cada una tomara un arma para poder defenderse. Y así fue, todas tomaron un arma, excepto Fluttershy. Todo estaban saliendo bien, hasta que un zombie logró lanzarse sobre Jake, devorándolo rápidamente. Unos instantes después, Shun sale de la nada junto Carlos, Austin y Alice. Al ver que necesitaban ayuda, se unieron al combate.

Ya pasados varios minutos, la tranquilidad se apodera del lugar nuevamente, pero a un precio nada agradable. Uno de ellos no salió bien de ese combate, pues justo cuando estaba disparando, uno de esos putrefactos lo mordió.

– Shun... fue un placer haber sobrevivido contigo – dijo Carlos con la voz algo quebrada.

– ¿Por que dices eso? – preguntó Shun acercándose.

– Una de esas cosas logró morderme, debes matarme – respondió Carlos.

– No digas eso, Carlos, te podemos salvar – dijo Alice con esperanzas de que al chico se le quitara esa horrible idea.

– No seas tonta, Alice, tu sabes perfectamente que esto no tiene cura – aseguró Carlos – Adelante, Shun, dispárame. No me queda mucho tiempo, no quiero convertirme en uno de ellos, por favor, dispárame.

– De... de acuerdo – accedió Shun apuntando y mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar – Hasta luego, Carlos, gracias por todo, gracias por salvarme.

Después de esa triste despedida, Shun procede a dispararle a Carlos.

– Siempre te recordaremos, amigo – se despidió Austin.

Segundos después, todos se adentran en la construcción abandonada. Como era de esperarse, todos tenían hambre, por lo cuál decidieron comer algo. Luego de haber saciado el hambre, deciden conversar un rato.

– Y así fue como conocí a Carlos – terminó de relatar Shun.

– Vaya, la verdad es realmente lamentable la pérdida de alguien como el – aseguró Rarity.

– Pero bueno, pasó lo que pasó, ahora solo quedamos nosotros – culminó Shun.

– Así es, pero debemos seguir adelante, si queremos salir vivos de esta crisis, tenemos que tener fé en que todo saldrá bien – agregó Austin.

– Oigan, la comida ya se acabó – anunció Pinkie Pie con el último tazón de cereal.

– Demonios, bueno, mañana tendremos que buscar un vehículo para después poder buscar comida – murmuró Shun.

– Yo iré contigo – anunció Austin.

– Bien, seremos nosotros dos, no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie – aseguró Shun.

Al siguiente día, Shun y Austin salen en busca de un auto en buen estado, tal y como se planeó el día anterior. Después de caminar y caminar, por fin encuentran un auto en buen estado. El primer paso estaba completado, ahora seguía el segundo paso, conseguir comida. En menos de media hora, encontraron un pueblo en el cuál habían bastantes restaurantes y bastantes mini-mercados.

Listo, ahora debían hayar la comida buena y tomarla. Ese proceso no duró mucho, casi todo estaba en buen estado. Ahora seguía el paso tres, buscar algodones y cosas así en caso de emergencia. Ya completado el paso tres, seguía el paso cuatro, conseguir un Bus. La verdad estar rodando de un lugar a otro en varios autos, es algo agotador, a parte de riesgoso.

Completado el paso cuatro, ahora el paso cinco, regresar a casa. Todo el plan había salido a la perfección, no hubo ningún tipo de inconvenientes en todo el camino. Ya estando de vuelta en la construcción abandonada, deciden que es mejor marcharse de allí, ya que de noche es lugar que atrae demasiados zombies. Eso no era bueno, pronto se les acabarían las municiones por estar solo combatiendo en un solo lugar.

– Ahora, ¿a donde iremos? – preguntó Austin.

– No lo se, a cualquier lugar que sea seguro, pero aquí no podemos seguir, este es un lugar muy peligroso de noche – respondió Shun.

Ya todo arreglado, deciden iniciar el largo viaje que al parecer, no tendría un fin cercano. Horas y horas rodando, cada cinco horas conducía uno, mientras que el otro, junto con los demás, descansaba. Luego de un par de vueltas, regresaron a Las Vegas, justamente a una base militar. Al llegar allí, Sebastian lo recibió totalmente aliviado, pues los últimos días había estado un poco preocupado, pero ahora esas preocupaciones se habían ido. Al menos, temporalmente.

– Que bueno que siguen con vida – suspiró Sebastian.

– Bueno, por varios momentos, casi la perdemos, pero siempre terminamos ganando las peleas – aseguró Shun.

– Ya veo, entren y descansen un poco, deben estar hartos de tanto estar sentados y ver como distintas ciudades están rodeadas de zombies – supuso Sebastian.

– Si, es algo que cansa, y además lamentable – afirmó Shun.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta acá este 5to capítulo. No continué con mas pues... tenía hambre, y una historia de zombies combinada con pensamientos de comida... creo que no da buen resultado. Otra cosa, espero les agrade la idea de dos capítulos por semana pues seguiré así durante un largo tiempo.**** En fin, dejen sus reviews, nos leemos en la próxima, Bye Bye.**

**:'-D**


	6. Un descubrimiento

**Hola, que tal, un saludo a todos... ¿que creen? Hay actualización, al fin, al fin este loco decidió actualizar. Bueno, tampoco debo ser duro conmigo mismo, pero bueno, ya saben que es broma. En fin, en este capítulo habrás cambios drásticos, no se, no me pregunten, si quieren saber... lean.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público lector presente.**

* * *

Ya han pasado dos semanas, las cosas no han cambiado, la comida poco a poco se está acabando, el mundo se está infectando cada vez mas rápido y, por si fuera poco, las municiones se están acabando. Las pocas personas que aún se encuentran con vida, ya están perdiendo las esperanzas, las ganas de salir adelante se están esfumando. ¿Acaso todo el mundo terminará llenándose de zombies? ¿Nadie podrá detener esto? ¿El autor de toda esta crisis saldrá ganando? Esas eran preguntas que aún no tenían respuestas, pero que si se podían imaginar los resultados, muy horribles resultados.

El día de hoy, tocaba nuevamente revisar varios lugares en busca de sobrevivientes, aunque en las veces anteriores no tuvieron éxito. Para esta vez, los encargados de revisar serían: Shun, Austin, Lex y Sterling. Ellos cuatro debían revisar cada rincón del lugar al que fueran, pero también hacer una cosa mas, conseguir comida, si era posible. Ya informados con lo que debían hacer, estos cuatro chicos salen a buscar un auto. Ese bus sería muy notorio, necesitaban un auto mas sutíl. Tras pasar varios minutos buscando, encontraron una camioneta todo terreno. Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, suben al mencionado vehículo y arrancan para iniciar su misión.

**Mientras tanto, en un lugar secreto...**

– Señor, el satélite ha detectado una base militar aquí en Las Vegas, que contiene un grupo de sobrevivientes – informó el científico.

– Vaya, vaya, Lex y Sterling son mas estúpidos de lo que creí – se burló aquella persona cuyo corazón es negro como la noche – Iré a visitarlos y, a dejarles un pequeño mensaje de advertencia.

Mientras que aquel malvado ser, se preparaba para atacar, los cuatro chicos que estaban en la búsqueda, estaban conversando algo similar. Ninguno sabía porque, pero de la nada, ese tipo se convirtió en el tema de conversación.

– La verdad, no se como es que ese desgraciado logró apoderarse de medio mundo – se lamentó Lex.

– ¿De quien hablas? – preguntó Shun.

– Ustedes no lo conocen, pero llegó la hora de que sepan quien es. La persona de la que hablo, es el autor de toda esta crisis, se llama Zein – explicó Lex – Desde hacen algún tiempo, Sterling y yo nos habíamos enterado de su plan, pero no sabíamos que lograría su objetivo tan rápido. Sinceramente, no se cuál es su empeño en llenar todo el mundo de seres putrefactos, tiene un serio problema mental.

– Zein ha sido la peor creación de laboratorio, esos científicos crearon un monstruo – recordó Sterling.

– ¿Laboratorio? Osea, ¿que no es humano? – preguntó Austin.

– Exacto, el es solo... un androide con apariencia humana, nada ni nadie puede detenerlo – respondió Sterling.

– Cierto, pero solo en ciertas cosas que hace, porque esa cosa tiene muchos defectos. Al momento de ser creado, muchos complementos faltaron, casi moría. Lastima, que eso no fue lo que sucedió.

– Pero lo mas intrigante es, que es lo que planea hacer después de que no quede nadie, claro, si nosotros no lo impedimos – mencionó Shun.

– No se, pero creo que planea formar un ejército de zombies, no se para que... no habrá nadie a quien matar – comentó Sterling.

– ¡Esperen, detengan el auto! – exclamó Austin.

– ¿Que sucede? – preguntó Lex.

– Me pareció ver a alguien – respondió Austin bajándose del auto con un arma.

Con ganas de calmar la sospecha, el chico sale a investigar. Pero luego de esperar unos 30 segundos, regresa a la camioneta.

– ¿Encontraste a alguien? – preguntó Sterling.

– No, solo fue mi imaginación, sigue adelante – respondió Austin.

Después de eso, continuaron con su camino. Pero por mala suerte, no fue la imaginación de Austin, de verdad había una persona ahí. Desgraciadamente ya no podía hacer nada, los chicos ya se habían retirado y ya iban muy lejos como para llamarlos a gritos, lamentablemente, no pudo hacer mas seguir caminando sin rumbo.

– Maldición... ¿por que me escondí? Soy un tonto, ahora moriré solo y con hambre – se lamentó aquel hombre soltando unas lágrimas.

Mientras eso sucedía, el mal estaba apunto de presentarse en el refugio. Como Sebastian no se encontraba en ese momento, la oportunidad de atacar era inevitable.

Sin mediar palabras, dos sujetos vestidos de negro junto con unos rifles, comenzaron a destrozar el lugar, mientras que su superior buscaba al encargado de cuidar a toda esa gente allí refugiada.

– Ja, mira lo que tenemos aquí – dijo aquel ser malvado golpeándolo de manera brutal.

– Así... que tu eres... Zein... el autor de todo lo que nos está pasando – supuso el soldado herido – ¿Que es... lo que planeas... hacer?.

– Eso no te importa, quieron que me digas donde están Lex y Sterling – exigió Zein.

– Jamás te lo diré – negó el soldado.

– Lástima, pensaba dejarte con vida si me decías en donde estaban, pero ya que no quieres cooperar... te mataré – aseguró Zein sacando una pistola y disparándole al soldado.

Luego de haber hecho con el refugio lo que les dio la gana, los sujetos de negro regresaron con su superior para informarle de la situación.

– Señor, todos los sobrevivientes están en una habitación – indicó el primer sujeto.

– Perfecto, vamos a para allá – ordenó Zein.

Luego de entrar a la mencionada habitación, se encontró con todos los sobrevivientes de esa base militar, eran pocos pero eso no le importaba.

– Supongo que ninguno me dirá en donde están los demás – aseguró Zein.

– Así es, jamás te diremos nada – afirmó Applejack.

– Bueno, en ese caso... – decía Zein para luego tomar a Fluttershy del cabello.

– No, por favor, no haga daño – rogó Fluttershy.

– Lo siento, pero gracias a la ignorancia de todos ellos, tu te vas de acá – aseguró Zein disparándole a la chica.

– Eres un maldito – decía Pinkie corriendo hacia Zein, pero este le disparó en la cabeza.

– Entréguenle este mensaje a cuatro faltantes, no se metan en mi camino – finalizó Zein para luego marcharse.

Apunto de salir del lugar, Zein dibuja una flecha de sangre, señalando el lugar al que tenían que ir los ausentes.

– Ya es hora de probar el proyecto plagas – indicó Zein antes de irse.

Horas después, Sebastian, junto con los cuatro chicos faltantes regresan al refugio, solo para encontrarse con una horrible escena. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Sunset estaban llorando junto a los cadáveres de Pinkie y Fluttershy. Shun al percatarse de eso, se acercó rápidamente.

– ¿Que pasó? – preguntó Shun.

– Un sujeto malvado, vino y mató a Pinkie y a Fluttershy – respondió Applejack.

– Ese desgraciado nos encontró – murmuró Sterling.

– Tenemos que llevarlas a otro lado, sería una maldad de parte de nosotros dejarlas aquí – aseguró Lex.

Sin mas nada que hacer, los cuatro chicos se llevan los cadáveres para enterrarlos en algun lugar libre de zombies. Ya hecho eso, regresan a la base para preparar todo y retirarse de allí. Esa base ya no era segura, además, seguir en el mismo lugar en el cuál mataron a dos de tus amigas, solo iba a causar depresión. Todo listo para comenzar otro viaje, solo que ahora ya no era lo mismo.

Durante un par de horas estuvo conduciendo Shun, pero luego este observó que a lo lejos, un auto estaba estacionándose. Pero había otro detalle, eran tres sujetos vestidos de negro, eso no indicaba algo bueno. El pelinegro decidió frenar de la nada, para luego tomar un arma y bajárse del bus.

– ¿Que se supone que haces? – preguntó Sebastian.

– Debo averiguar quienes son esos sujetos que vi a lo lejos – respondió Shun.

– Yo voy contigo – anunció Austin.

– No, tu sigue junto con los demás, después me las arreglo para alcazarlos – aseguró Shun.

– ¿Estas loco? No hay nadie en todo este lugar, solo fue una alucinación tuya – supuso Lex.

– Yo se lo que vi, estoy seguro de que no fue ninguna alucinación – recordó Shun – Solo sigan, ya los veré después.

Sin mas remedio, los demás se van en el bus, dejando a Shun con su supuesta sospecha. El pelinegro sin perder tiempo, se acerca hacia el auto en el cuál estaban los tres sujetos. Al no encontrar nada ahí, decide investigar mas allá. Pero lo que se encontró allí lo sorprendió, era como una especie de laboratorio secreto bajo la tierra. Había solo una cosa, en la entrada tenían cámaras, por lo cuál tuvo que pensar en un plan.

Tras pasar unos largos minutos pensando, se le ocurrió tomar una piedra y destruir la primera cámara. Ya hecho eso, tenía la entrada libre, pero tendría que moverse rápido, tarde o temprano se darían de cuenta de que esa cámara fue destruida por alguien que seguramente se infiltró. Estando adentro, se encontró con una pasillo, totalmente repleto de cámaras.

– _Maldita sea, bueno, tengo una pistola pero... un momento, también tengo silenciador _– pensó Shun.

Luego de ponerle el silenciador al arma, con toda su puntería, le dispara a todas las cámaras del pasillo. Ahora la cosa subía de intensidad, tenía que moverse mas rápido que antes, no tardarían mucho en notar que varias cámaras dejaron de funcionar.

Ya pasado el pasillo, se encuentra con algo que jamás hubiera pensado, una sección de clonación de zombies. Ahora todo estaba claro, los zombies estaban siendo clonados, por eso es que salen mas y mas cada día. Pero lo peor de todo, era que también les estaban inyectando una sustancia que los hacía inmortales de alguna manera. Esto no tenía fin, al parecer, una verdadera apocalipsis se acercaba.

– Creo que ya miraste demasiado – aseguró alguien detrás del pelinegro.

– ¿Ah? – murmuró Shun para luego ser desmayado con un golpe en la cabeza.

– El jefe tiene que saber de esto – indicó el agresor de Shun.

* * *

**Ok, ok, ok... como siempre, espero sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mi está empezando a gustar, antes me daba miedito pero ya no. Uhhh, las cosas están cambiando, Shun se metió en un problema... ¿quieren ver que es lo que ocurre después? No se pierdan la próxima actualización, Bye Bye.**


	7. Disculpas, por favor, please

**Bueno, queridos lectores, me quiero disculpar con los que están siguiendo esta historia. No he actualizado aún, porque estoy preparando unos capítulos largos para que sean de su mayor agrado. Lamento las molestias causadas, les aviso para que no piensen que abandoné el fanfic, claro que no. Yo todavía estoy pendiente de este, lo que pasa es que, como ya lo dije antes, estoy escribiendo capítulos largos. Dentro de 2 fines de semana mas, ya estaré publicando capítulos de este fanfic nuevamente, lo único que pido es: Paciencia. Bueno, no tengo mas nada que decir, así que nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Cap 7: El experimento

**Hola que pasa?... ¡SORPRESA! ¡VENGO A DARLES PALITO! Como se podrán imaginar, he venido a actualizar luego de un largo tiempo sin escribir… bueno, si he escrito, pero no para este fanfic. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy porque me costó algo escribirlo para que encajara con la historia. Como sea, ahí les dejo el largo capítulo del día de hoy.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior…**

– ¡Esperen, detengan el auto! – exclamó Austin.

– ¿Que sucede? – preguntó Lex.

– Me pareció ver a alguien – respondió Austin bajándose del auto con un arma.

Con ganas de calmar la sospecha, el chico sale a investigar. Pero luego de esperar unos 30 segundos, regresa a la camioneta.

– ¿Encontraste a alguien? – preguntó Sterling.

– No, solo fue mi imaginación, sigue adelante – respondió Austin.

* * *

– Supongo que ninguno me dirá en dónde están los demás – aseguró Zein.

– Así es, jamás te diremos nada – afirmó Applejack.

– Bueno, en ese caso... – decía Zein para luego tomar a Fluttershy del cabello.

– No, por favor, no haga daño – rogó Fluttershy.

– Lo siento, pero gracias a la ignorancia de todos ellos, tú te vas de acá – aseguró Zein disparándole a la chica.

– Eres un maldito – decía Pinkie corriendo hacia Zein, pero este le disparó en la cabeza.

* * *

– ¿Que se supone que haces? – preguntó Sebastian.

– Debo averiguar quiénes son esos sujetos que vi a lo lejos – respondió Shun.

– Yo voy contigo – anunció Austin.

– No, tu sigue junto con los demás, después me las arreglo para alcanzarlos – aseguró Shun.

– ¿Estás loco? No hay nadie en todo este lugar, solo fue una alucinación tuya – supuso Lex.

– Yo sé lo que vi, estoy seguro de que no fue ninguna alucinación – recordó Shun – Solo sigan, ya los veré después.

* * *

– Creo que ya miraste demasiado – aseguró alguien detrás del pelinegro.

– ¿Ah? – murmuró Shun para luego ser desmayado con un golpe en la cabeza.

– El jefe tiene que saber de esto – indicó el agresor de Shun.

* * *

Para su mala suerte, Shun había sido capturado. Quien sabe para qué propósito lo utilizarían. Estando en la guarida de aquel ser que solo quería ver sufrir al planeta, podía esperar lo peor, incluso la misma muerte.

Luego de que el vigilante hubiese encontrado a Shun espiando, por así decirlo de algún modo, fue encerrado en una especie de habitación extraña. La misma tenía en su interior cables por todos lados, luces que iluminaban muy poco dicha habitación y una ventana, por la cual se podía ver quien estaba en los controles.

– Vaya, has despertado al fin – observó Zein.

– Tu…eres… el que inició todo esto, ¿cierto? – preguntó Shun con dificultad.

– Sí, soy yo. Pero aún no es suficiente, yo quiero que el mundo entero sea infectado para que luego esté a mis pies. Es el plan perfecto – aseguró Zein.

– Estas loco – atacó Shun – ¿Quién querría gobernar un montón de zombies? Es simplemente una locura.

– Di lo que quieras, pero deberías agradecerme, tú serás parte de este gran proyecto – dijo Zein con orgullo.

– ¿Qué planeas hacerme? – inquirió Shun.

– Realizar un experimento para comprobar una fórmula – respondió Zein sin importancia – Si sale bien, tú serás una herramienta poderosa. Si sale mal, terminarás muerto.

– Ja, eso es justo lo que podía esperar de ti – aseguró Shun.

Después de esa conversación, Zein procedió a realizar el experimento con Shun, quien ya parecía haber perdido las esperanzas de regresar a salvo con sus amigas.

Mientras que eso ocurría allí, Applejack empezó a sentirse mal, no físicamente sino emocionalmente. Algo le decía que algo realmente malo estaba a punto de pasar. Obviamente no le dijo nada a nadie para no preocuparlos, pero en algún momento se tendrían que enterar.

Desafortunadamente, en poco tiempo, se dieron cuenta de cómo estaba Applejack y también comenzaron a preocuparse por el pelinegro.

– No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo un mal presentimiento – anunció Sebastian.

– Yo también lo tengo, debemos regresar por Shun, jamás le debimos hacer caso – se lamentó Lex.

En vista de que nadie se oponía a la idea de Lex, Sebastian da la vuelta y regresa para buscar a Shun. En ese punto, todos se estaban comenzando a preocupar. Pero como por arte de magia, 6 sujetos vestidos de forma extraña aparecen adelante, causando que Sebastian frenara de golpe.

– ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? – preguntó Austin.

– No lo sé, pero no creo que sean amigables – respondió Sterling tomando su arma disimuladamente.

Sin perder tiempo, cada uno de los sujetos saca rifles de distintos tipos. Sebastian al percatarse de tal cosa, les ordena a todos que se agachen. Justo antes de eso, los 6 sujetos abrieron fuego sin pensarlo dos veces. Afortunadamente, no lograron dispararle a nadie, pero debían marcharse de ahí mientras pudieran, alguna de esas balas iba a impactar con uno de esos artefactos peligrosos del bus y podía explotar.

Aprovechando que esos sujetos estaban entretenidos disparándole al vehículo, todos los pasajeros procedieron a salirse por la puerta trasera, que es la salida de emergencia. En menos de un minuto, todos se estaban alejando sin problemas. Pero por arte del Diablo, un zombie apareció adelante. Sin otra opción, Sebastian, Lex y Sterling abren fuego, quitándole la vida la zombie.

Unos minutos después, los pocos sobrevivientes llegaron a un pueblo abandonado, pero con la entrada bloqueada. Ese era el momento justo para preguntarse si podían entrar o debían entrar. Por lo que habían visto anteriormente, cuando veían eso, era mejor alejarse de ese lugar. ¿Pero que podían hacer? Ya estaban comenzando a sentir hambre y ya no tenían transporte.

– Bueno, creo que no hay de otra, debemos entrar a toda costa – aseguró Sterling.

– ¿Y si algo malo pasa? – preguntó Austin.

– No te preocupes, mientras no llamemos la atención, todo estará bien – respondió Sterling – Ahora, entremos, nos separaremos en grupos grandes para tener menos riesgo de perdernos.

Ya acordado el plan, todos entrar y se separan tal y como Sterling lo dijo. El grupo en el cuál estaban Sunset, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity, entró a una tienda que tenía ropa. Bueno, debían cambiarse así que aprovecharon esa oportunidad. Mientras que otro grupo entró a una panadería.

En pocos minutos, el grupo en el que se encontraban las chicas salió a la calle, al igual que el otro grupo. Pero las mencionadas chicas se quedaron adentro buscando algo de información.

Inesperadamente, los 6 sujetos de antes aparecieron y abrieron fuego contra los sobrevivientes que estaban en la calle. Se había convertido en una verdadera masacre. Las chicas estaban acorraladas y escondidas, por suerte los sujetos no las habían visto. Por otra parte, Sebastian, Lex y Sterling se percataron de eso, por lo cual decidieron encontrar a las chicas para contraatacar, la muerte de esa gente inocente no se podía quedar así nada más.

Al encontrarlas, les dieron unas armas que tenían guardadas. Hecho eso, procedieron a atacar a esos desgraciados.

Sin pensarlo siquiera una vez, salieron disparando contra los 6 sujetos. Increíblemente, el plan estaba dando buenos resultados. Pero de manera drástica, las cosas cambiaron un poco, Austin fue herido por uno de los sujetos que aún quedaba en pié. Rainbow Dash, rápidamente fue a rescatarlo mientras disparaba una pistola que estaba a punto de descargarse. Afortunadamente, Rainbow hizo el rescate con éxito, llevó a Austin detrás de un callejón para revisar la herida.

– Estoy bien – mintió Austin.

– No, no estás bien, te estas desangrando muy rápido – señaló Rainbow Dash.

– ¿Dónde crees que consigamos lo necesario para detener el sangrado? – preguntó Austin.

– En este momento, no me gusta el sarcasmo – respondió Rainbow Dash seria – Si no nos apresuramos a atenderte, las cosas se pondrán feas para ti.

– Gracias por los ánimos – dijo Austin de manera sarcástica.

– ¿Qué esperabas? Estamos en crisis existencial, no puedo estar de buen ánimo – recalcó Rainbow Dash.

Mientras Rainbow trataba de detener el sangrado de Austin, Lex y Sterling estaban terminando de aniquilar a los sujeto puesto que Sebastian ya se había quedado sin municiones. En pocos minutos, ya la balacera había acabado, así que fueron a ver como estaba Austin.

– ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Sebastian.

– Estable, pero no podemos confiarnos, se está desangrando rápido – respondió Rainbow Dash.

– Debes ponerle algo en el brazo para que no se desangre tan rápido – indicó Sunset tomando una parte de la prende de Austin y se la colocó al chico – Con esto debe bastar por el momento.

Sin más nada que hacer, los 8 sobrevivientes se dirigieron hacia un lugar que tuviera comida en buen estado. Después de eso, procedieron a buscar algo en que transportarse.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Zein, el experimento estaba a punto de acabar un proceso largo pero efectivo. Shun se estaba comenzando a sentir mal, veía un doble de todo y la visión se le estaba comenzando a nublar.

– Creo que está funcionando – murmuró Zein.

– Maldito…. Me las vas a pagar – aseguró Shun casi desmayado.

Al pasar unos minutos, Shun despertó nuevamente, pero esta vez tenía unos rasgos que no tenía. Ahora se encontraba atado a una silla, pero veía todo de un leve color verde cambiando a rojo.

El pelinegro había adquirido solo un poco más de masa muscular, su piel había cambiado a un tono un poco pálido y sus ojos, estaban un poco rojos; más de lo normal.

– Bien, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Zein.

Como era de esperarse, tal pregunta se quedó sin respuesta. El pelinegro solo tenía ganas de lanzarse contra Zein y matarlo. Pero una cosa se lo impedía, o eso, creía él.

De manera inesperada, Shun sacó fuerza de la nada y se logró soltar para atacar a Zein. Sorprendentemente, la silla fue lanzada brutalmente, destrozando una ventana.

Zein no encontraba como controlar a Shun, por lo cual salió de la habitación y dejo encerrado al pelinegro. Pero eso no lo detuvo por mucho, Shun con cada golpe que daba, estaba deteriorando más y más la puerta.

Pasados unos cortos minutos, Shun logró salir de la habitación y tomó a Zein del cuello para luego ponerlo en la orilla de un balcón. Era seguro, Shun lo dejaría caer para que su muerte al fin sucediera.

Pero extrañamente, alguien llegó por atrás y lo jaló para luego golpearlo contra la pared.

– ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Zein para sí mismo.

– Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó el científico.

– Si, ¿pero cómo demonios fue que el proyecto "Razor" salió de su capsula? – preguntó Zein.

– Lo tuve que liberar para poder salvarlo – respondió el científico.

– Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Creo que llegó el momento de ver cuanta fuerza tiene Razor – indicó Zein.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegue, quiero que lo bueno se quede para el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar lo de siempre, claro, si es que quieren opinar. Nos vemos en la próxima, chao.**


	9. Cap 8: La mala noticia

**Para no extenderme mucho, he decidido decir lo que ha pasado muy pero muy resumido. Estos días he estado un poco ocupado con asuntos cotidianos, además tengo una reputación de DJ que mantener, eso entre otras cosas. Lo demás han sido cosas simples que me han quitado tiempo, pero ya regresé, no del todo, pero ya regresé. En fin, aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 creo, también les anuncio que a este fanfic no le queda mucho tiempo, así que el que lo siga, espero que le haya gustado.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Luego de lo que le sucedió a Shun, las cosas empezaron a cambiar un poco. Por otra parte, los demás habían ido por un transporte para después buscar al pelinegro. Ya encontrado dicho transporte, procedieron con la búsqueda. Al cabo de unas pocas horas, habían regresado al lugar en el cuál se había quedado Shun. Sin perder tiempo, se adentraron en dicho escondite o lugar secreto para investigar y dar con el paradero de Shun.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro se encontraba luchando contra Razor, un proyecto que tenía Zein guardado y protegido para futuras misiones, pero por razones de vida o muerte, el científico lo despertó y con eso consiguió ayudar a Zein. Luego de dar vueltas, una tras otra, pudieron conseguir a Shun, pero no estaba solo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lex y Sterling fueron a ayudarlo. Como es de esperarse, el proyecto Razor se recuperó de manera inmediata y acto seguido fue tras sus atacantes. Por razones de seguridad, Shun solo insistía en que se fueran, pero obviamente, eso no iba a suceder.

– Dejen de ser tan tercos y váyanse, este lugar es mas peligroso de lo que creen – aseguró Shun.

– Podremos ser muy tercos y todo lo que tu quieras, pero no te abandonaremos, no cometeremos ese error de nuevo – recordó Lex.

Sin más remedio, Shun se resigno y empezó a darle batalla a Razor. En el lugar que estaban, habían tres rifles modificados especialmente para matar de un solo tiro. Applejack tomó un de los rifles y le disparó a Razor, quitándole de manera increíble, la vida.

– Buena puntería – alagó Sterling.

– Vámonos, créanme, este lugar no es solo lo que pinta – señaló Shun.

Esta vez, decidieron hacerle caso a Shun y se fueron junto con el mismo. Por parte de Zein, ahora tenía retrasos en sus planes, con Razor sin vida, las cosas serían un poco más complejas.

Durante el camino, Shun les contó lo que le habían hecho. Ahora con esa sustancia dentro de el, quien sabe que podría pasar, pero una cosa si era segura, las ventajas que le habían proporcionado eran buenas. Aunque a pesar de eso, también había uno que otro defecto, no muy importantes pero algo malo causaban.

Tras pasar horas y horas en carretera, habían encontrado una finca. A lo mejor habían sobrevivientes, por lo cual decidieron entrar en dicha finca para investigar. El terreno era considerablemente grande, así que debían tener cuidado pues tenía muchos accesos a la carretera.

Pasados unos minutos, confirmaron que no había rastro de zombies por ningún lado. Bueno, al menos por fuera, aún debían revisar la parte de adentro.

Para no sufrir ningún accidente, Lex y Sterling, entraron a revisar la casa. Otros minutos después, ya se había confirmado que la casa también estaba despejada. Sin otra cosa que hacer, entran a la casa para descansar.

Afortunadamente, la casa tenía comida para unas semanas, así que decidieron quedarse hasta que esa comida se acabara. Teniendo el espíritu de Lex y Sterling, cualquiera sería capaz de ir en busca de más sobrevivientes. Y así fue, ambos chicos salieron para buscar señales de algún sobreviviente.

Poco tiempo después de que ambos se fueran, Shun empezó a experimentar una fase de ese raro experimento que habían hecho con el. Applejack y Sunset decidieron ir a ver, aunque las cosas eran muy evidentes, tenía fiebre alta y además no tenía los ojos que comúnmente tiene. Normalmente son rojos, pero en este caso, los tenía más rojos pero la sección blanca de ambos ojos se estaba tornando a un color negro.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Sunset.

– Deben alejarse – murmuró Shun.

– ¿Cómo quieres que nos alejemos? Solo mira como estas, evidentemente no estas en condiciones de… que se yo – aseguró Applejack.

– Háganme caso… aléjense de mi. Ese experimento está comenzando a hacer efecto en mi, por eso no quiero que estén cerca – insistió Shun.

Sin más opción, ambas chicas lo dejan solo, pero un poco dudosas sobre si estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Solo unos pocos minutos después de que Sunset y Applejack se retiraran, Shun salió de la casa y empezó a caminar inestablemente por alrededor de la casa hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un establo. Ya estando allí, al pelinegro se le ocurre la descabellada idea de hacerse una herida en el brazo. ¿Para que? Bueno, Shun pensaba que con eso, podría retrasar el efecto puesto que gracias a la herida, le saldría primero un poco de la sustancia y luego saldría sangre.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si había algún cuchillo o algo filoso capaz de hacerle una herida. Tal y como quería, extrañamente había un cuchillo cerca del pasto. Sin perder tiempo, lo tomó, procedió a tomar un poco de aire, cerrar los ojos y luego hacerse la herida en el brazo izquierdo.

Tras hacerse dicha herida, en efecto, una sustancia empezó a salir de la herida y después salió sangre. Pasados unos pocos minutos, tomó su mano derecha y se la colocó en la herida para controlar un poco el sangrado. Pero de repente, un extraño sonido se escuchó detrás de el.

Shun fue lo más sigiloso que pudo, tomó el cuchillo y giró drásticamente para clavarle el cuchillo a lo que sea que fuera.

Para su sorpresa, era una cosa monstruosamente horrible. De solo verla, provocaba todo tipo de miedo. Shun solo se apresuró a matar a esa cosa para luego correr hacia la casa.

Tras clavarle el cuchillo a esa cosa, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero esa cosa le empezó a seguir el paso y casi lo alcanza. Afortunadamente, Shun estaba dentro de la casa y le cerró la puerta.

– Los demás tienen que saber de esto – murmuró Shun para sí mismo.

Después de eso, subió por unas escaleras pues estaba en el sótano. Al ver a las chicas, les avisó para que estuvieran alerta.

– ¿Tan rápida es? – preguntó Rarity.

– Lo suficiente para matarte antes de que logres dispararle o hacerle daño – respondió Shun.

– Bueno, no creo que tengamos problemas, traje conmigo ese rifle especial – señaló Applejack.

– Si, pero lo mas seguro es que estemos aquí adentro, es media-noche – recordó Sunset.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Lex y Sterling para que salieron? A esta hora están los zombies por todos lados – aseguró Shun.

– No lo se, aún tienen la esperanza de encontrar mas sobrevivientes – respondió Rarity.

– Sobrevivientes… sobrevivientes… sobrevivientes… ¡sobrevivientes! – exclamó Shun.

– ¿Qué pasa con eso? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

– Necesito un radio, algo que transmita o reciba señales – respondió Shun.

– Creo haber visto uno en una de las habitaciones – recordó Rainbow Dash.

Rápidamente, Shun subió y empezó a buscar en todas las habitaciones. Después de haber revisado casi todas las habitaciones, ahora solo quedaba una, en la cuál estaba Austin dormido.

– Debe estar aquí – murmuró Shun.

Al entrar, se encontraron con un Austin dormido y con el artefacto que Shun quería encontrar. Sin pensarlo, tomaron el aparato y lo llevaron abajo para ver si funcionaba.

Luego de repetidos intentos sin éxito, Shun le dio un golpe encima al radio. Inesperadamente, gracias al golpe; encendió sin problemas.

Varios minutos después de tratar de sintonizar una frecuencia, por fin había conseguido captar una, solo para escuchar la horrible sorpresa de que en 12 días iban a destruir todos los lugares afectados por la infección con misiles extremadamente poderosos.

Tras escuchar tal noticia, solo apagaron el radio y se echaron el la pared a pensar. Esto era malo, solo 12 días, ellos se encontraban a ciudades y ciudades de distancia, jamás lograrían salir a tiempo. Y mucho menos con tantos imprevistos que podrían pasar.

– Está confirmado, estamos condenados – se lamentó Shun.

– No, no si logramos evitarlo – aseguró Rainbow Dash.

– Rainbow, solo tenemos doce días, estamos a una distancia bastante grande – recordó Shun.

– No se ustedes, pero en lo que amanezca, me voy – anunció Rainbow Dash.

Apenas Dash terminó su frase, se escuchó el ruido de un cristal roto. Rápidamente, Shun pensó en la cosa que dejó afuera. Sin pensarlo, se van hacia la habitación que estaba Austin, pero ya era muy tarde, esa cosa lo estaba devorando.

Sin dudarlo, cierran la puerta y la trancan con varios objetos, sobretodo con objetos pesados. Después de eso, bajaron para tratar de ponerse a salvo.

– Genial, atrapados como ratas – se quejó Rainbow Dash.

– No hables tan fuerte, puede que ocurra otra cosa – aseguró Shun.

Increíblemente, justo después de que Shun terminó de hablar, un grito sumamente aterrador y desgarrador a la vez, se escuchó por distintos lados de la casa.

– Esto no es bueno – susurró Shun.

– ¡AAAHAHHHHHHHH!...

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, si lo desean, un review que eso anima todo escritor para seguir con su labor. En fin, si soportan la presión que tienen nuestros protagonistas en este momento, pues vayan al siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Cap 9: El extraño ataque

**Bienvenidos al capítulo 9, espero que hayan leído sobre la presión… ¿Por qué? Por nada, solo lo dije para ver como actuaban, cosa que no puedo mirar pero si detectar. En fin, como ya lo dije, aquí esta el noveno capítulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Seguido del aterrador grito, se escucharon varios cristales rotos. Era evidente, debían marcharse ahora mismo. De manera rápida, todos los que estaban dentro de la casa salieron y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y se escondieron bajo un pequeño puente pues ahí estaba oscuro y no creían que alguna cosa de esas estuviera allí.

– Listo, estamos contra la espada y la pared, ¿que más podemos hacer? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

– Por favor, no seas tan negativa, Rainbow – pidió Sebastián.

– Espere un momento, ¿usted todavía sigue con vida? – preguntó Shun.

– Claro que si, solo que no quería interrumpirlos y además la culpa me está comiendo por dentro – respondió Sebastián.

– ¿Cuál culpa? Usted no es el responsable de todo esto, no veo porque la culpa – aseguró Shun.

– Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy murieron, eso es suficiente para sentirme culpable – aseguró Sebastián.

– Disculpen, no es por interrumpir, pero creo que no estamos seguros en este lugar – recordó Rainbow Dash.

Después de eso, Shun y Sebastián entraron en razón. Esperaron a que el camino estuviera despejado para poder escapar. Pasados unos minutos, salieron debajo del pequeño puente y corrieron hacia la carretera. Afortunadamente, Lex y Sterling venían llegando, por lo cuál se subieron al vehículo y después comenzaron a explicar todo.

– Así que esas cosas llegaron a la casa, mataron a Austin y para re-matar, solo tenemos doce días – dijo Lex resumidamente.

– Si – afirmó Shun.

– De verdad que estamos fritos, Zein se está saliendo con la suya, no podemos permitir eso – se quejó Sterling.

– Si, lo se, pero para eso que quieres hacer, tenemos que planear todo para no tener inconvenientes – aseguró Lex.

Al amanecer, llegaron a un pueblo totalmente abandonado, ni siquiera habían zombies. Por un lado, era bueno, pero por otro era bastante extraño. En fin, no se podían quejar, tenían el camino libre, así que si querían comer, ir al baño, etc. Ese era el momento.

Al terminar de hacer todo lo necesario, se dispersaron para buscar armas. Luego de unos minutos, cada uno encontró pistolas, eso era suficiente para seguir el viaje.

– Bien, ¿que es lo que sigue? – preguntó Sterling.

– Ir a la comisaría más cercana y conseguir radios para comunicarnos – respondió Lex.

Ya acordado el siguiente paso, Shun y Rainbow se ofrecieron para ir por los radios. Para no discutir ni nada por el estilo, aceptaron el ofrecimiento.

Un rato después, Shun y Rainbow habían encontrado la comisaria. La verdad, parecía bastante tétrico el lugar, pero debían conseguir los radios.

Luego de desordenar por completo la comisaria, consiguieron solo 3 radios, lo suficiente pues no eran tantos sobrevivientes.

Sin más nada que hacer, se regresan para repartir los radios y así, continuar el viaje. Las horas se hacía más largas, el aburrimiento se apoderaba de ellos fácilmente, no era fácil huir de un lugar bastante apartado con solo 12 días para poder alejarse.

Unos minutos después, salió una camioneta todo terreno de la nada y los embistió por el lado derecho, causando que gracias al golpe, comenzaran a rodar descontroladamente. Era un verdadero infierno, las vueltas no paraban y por si fuera poco, Sebastián y Sterling habían sido atravesados con una larga y filosa vara que se infiltró al momento del impacto.

Luego de tantas vueltas, cayeron colina abajo hasta por fin detenerse. Dificultosamente, los sobrevivientes salieron del destruido auto, solo para ver como la camioneta se acercaba a toda velocidad. Shun se llevó a Rainbow Dash y a Sunset mientras que Applejack se llevaba a Rarity y a Lex.

– ¿Qué demonios les pasa? – se preguntó Shun.

– ¡Cuidado, ahí vienen! – avisó Applejack.

Rápidamente, Shun se lanzó junto con Rainbow y Sunset lo mas lejos que pudo para no ser golpeados. En unos segundos, Lex recuperó la conciencia y puso a salvo a Rarity, Rainbow y a Sunset.

Shun se levantó y luego esperó a que la camioneta se acercara de nuevo. Applejack lo vio como una locura, pero luego pensó bien las cosas y entendió que era lo que quería hacer Shun.

Cuando la camioneta se acercó lo suficiente, Shun saltó y luego cayó encima de la misma, solo para ver que quien conducía dicha camioneta, eran unos sujetos extraños, también tenían los ojos rojos al igual que el, pero no se comportaban de la misma manera.

Velozmente, Shun golpeó el parabrisas hasta romperlo para luego sacar al copiloto y por último al piloto. Ya hecho eso, se lanzó para caer en la tierra. Mientras que como por arte de magia, Lex le lanzó una pistola. El pelinegro atajó dicha arma fácilmente y luego procedió a dispararle al sujeto.

– Espera, ¿no eran dos? – preguntó Applejack.

En eso, se pudo observar como el segundo sujeto se iba en contra de Applejack, pero el golpe no llegó a su destino gracias a Rarity, quien había despertado hace solo unos segundos. Después de eso, Applejack tomó su arma y le disparó al sujeto, quitándole la vida fríamente.

– Gracias, Rarity, no se que habría hecho si no reaccionaba – agradeció Applejack.

– No hay de que, pero para la próxima debes estar más atenta – señaló Rarity.

– ¿Están bien? – preguntó Shun.

– Si, la única que no ha despertado es Rainbow – respondió Lex.

– Ya despertará – aseguró Shun – Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿De donde salieron esos sujetos extraños?.

– Deben ser las famosas plagas que ha creado Zein – supuso Lex – Se les da ese nombre por ser casi igual que los insectos, además de ser muchos, también porque no son fáciles de capturar. A lo mejor las está enviando para eliminarnos.

– Grandioso, primero una infección apocalíptica, segundo solo tenemos doce días y tercero, nos quiere matar enviando a sujetos como esos dos que acabamos de matar – se quejó Shun.

– En lugar de enojarnos, deberíamos buscar la manera de salir de aquí antes de que llegue la noche – mencionó Rainbow Dash despertando.

– Rainbow tiene razón, si esas cosas son tal y como las ha descrito Lex, puede que no tengamos mucho tiempo de vida – concluyó Rarity.

Después de eso, los seis sobrevivientes salieron para revisar si no había nada rondando cerca. Y efectivamente era así, no había nada ni nadie. Sin intensiones de perder el tiempo, se fueron caminando hasta el siguiente pueblo.

Exactamente a las 6pm, lograron llegar a salvo a un pueblo que al parecer, también estaba abandonado. Para no llamar la atención, decidieron ir en equipos de dos para tratar de conseguir un auto en buen estado que los llevase aunque sea hasta un aeropuerto.

Un rato después, Rainbow y Applejack se encontraron con una criatura extraña, por suerte dicha cosa estaba de espalda. Disimuladamente, siguieron su camino en silencio. Al llegar a una tienda de ropa, se dejaron caer unas sillas para pasar el susto.

– Jamás había visto algo como eso – aseguró Rainbow Dash.

– Yo tampoco – afirmó Applejack – ¿Viste su aspecto? No era igual al de las demás cosas que hemos visto antes, esto era peor.

– Debe ser una fase mas avanzada de la infección – supuso Rainbow Dash.

Cuando parecían estar fuera de peligro, la misma criatura que habían visto antes se adentra en la tienda. Rápidamente, Applejack y Rainbow Dash se esconden en una habitación llena de ropa en cajas y fuera de las mismas también. Era el colmo, no podían huir ni nada, estaban atrapadas.

Al paso de unos minutos, Rainbow sacó un cuchillo que tenía guardado y sigilosamente se le acercó a la bestia para después clavárselo en la cabeza. Seguido de eso, el rompió todo el cráneo solamente con el cuchillo. Gracias a eso, el camino estaba despejado nuevamente.

– Wow, jamás hubiera imaginado algo como eso – dijo Applejack sorprendida.

– Ni yo tampoco, salgamos de aquí – indicó Rainbow Dash.

Mientras tanto, Sunset y Rarity estaban en una tienda de juguetes. De verdad en una situación como esta, es un lugar un poco tétrico con todos esos muñecos con los ojos abiertos.

– No se a ti, pero a mi me está dando escalofríos ese muñeco del fondo, se ve tan real que podría saltar encima de mi ahora mismo – señaló Rarity.

– Ra-Ra-Rarity, muévete lentamente hasta que ya no te pueda ver – indicó Sunset un poco nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Rarity.

– Eso que estas mirando que dices que te está mirando, no es un muñeco… es una de esas cosas, solo que nada mas te puede detectar con el oído – respondió Sunset.

En ese momento, Rarity solo quería gritar y salir corriendo, pero no podía, de lo contrario podría su vida y la de Sunset Shimmer en peligro.

– Con cuidado, con cuidado… mas lento… creo que se está moviendo, inmovilízate – indicó Sunset – Deslízate, poco a poco… ajá, casi lo pierdes… solo un poco mas… espera… ven pero con mas lentitud… bien.

– Sunset, por favor, dime que ya no me ve – pidió Rarity nerviosa.

– Ya no te ve, pero vayámonos de aquí silenciosamente antes de que nos detecte – recomendó Sunset.

Con Shun y Lex las cosas no eran muy diferentes, también estaban acorralados, peor, inmovilizados. Por pura curiosidad, ambos se habían adentrado en una tienda de armas para revisar si conseguían municiones. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban, al entrar, se tomaron no solo con la misma cosa de la que Rarity y Sunset estaban huyendo, no, se toparon con varias y todas estaban observándolos. Por suerte, tal y como lo dijo Sunset, solo detectaban con el oído, pero no se podían fiar mucho de eso.

Pasados unos largos minutos, Sunset, Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow aparecen en la misma calle, justo frente a la tienda en la que se encuentran Shun y Lex. Todas estaban a punto de entrar, pero al ver como Shun movía los ojos, entendieron que no estaban ahí porque querían, sino porque debían a menos que no valoraran su vida.

Unos instantes después, a Rainbow se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó una lata de refresco que estaba tirada en la calle y la arrojó lejos para que las criaturas salieran. Apenas la lata hizo contacto con el pavimento, las criaturas salieron a alta velocidad tras el ruido. En lo que salieron esas criaturas, Shun dejó escapar un ligero sonido bastante agudo, tan agudo que ni el mismo creía que ese sonido había salido de su boca.

– ¿Están bien? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

– Si, gracias, gracias, gracias, enserio, gracias – agradeció Shun múltiples veces.

– Bueno, larguémonos antes de que esto se ponga más feo – mencionó Applejack.

* * *

**Bueno, amigos, eso fue todo el noveno capítulo. Para la próxima semana, se publicará el capítulo final así que no se lo pierdan. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, si lo desean, dejen su review puesto que eso motiva a cualquier escritor. No me queda de otra más que recordarles nuevamente que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo pues es el gran final de esta historia. Obviamente será un capítulo mas o menos largo, pero si que será legible. En fin, nos leemos.**


	11. Cap 10 (final): Al fin libertad

**Bueno… como ya lo dije antes, este capítulo, es el final de esta historia. La verdad me entretuvo bastante, espero que a ustedes también. En fin, ahí les dejo el capítulo, nos leemos en unos minutos.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

**Días después…**

Las cosas no cambiaban para bien, seguían igual, hasta empeoraba a cada minuto que pasaba. Zein hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer caer a medio mundo, cosa que estaba logrando rápidamente. Pero eso no quería decir que Shun, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity y Lex se rindieran.

Al contrario, este pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes estaba preparando un contraataque, un gran contraataque. Solo debían terminar antes del tiempo límite, es decir, pasado mañana. La presión era bastante, no había espacio para equivocaciones de ningún tipo.

Hace algunas horas, Shun y Lex habían ido a dar un pequeño recorrido por las ciudades cerca para conseguir autos. ¿Cuál era el propósito de eso si faltaba muy poco para el fin? Simple, hacer autos híbridos, es decir, sacar un poco de cada auto y colocársela a uno solo. A ese plan le habían colocado el nombre: "El hijo del Diablo". Muy inusual pero encajaba con el auto híbrido que tenían que fabricar.

Durante unas pocas horas, estos dos consiguieron los autos necesarios, incluyendo una grúa y un remolque. Luego de ordenar todo, marcharon al escondite donde estaban las chicas. Todo estaba saliendo bien, al parecer saldrían victoriosos.

Al llegar a dicho escondite, comenzaron los preparativos para empezar a fabricar "El hijo del Diablo". Tal cosa se veía un poco complicada, debían desarmar los demás autos puesto que tenía que sacarle los artefactos útiles y necesarios para implantárselos a una camioneta 4x4 que se encontraba allí sin uso.

– Bien, tenemos tiempo hasta mañana, si pasamos de ahí estamos muertos, literalmente – indicó Lex.

Sin perder tiempo, Rarity comenzó a desarmar la parte interna de 2 autos. Applejack se encargaba de las piezas pesadas pues ella tenía la fuerza suficiente para este tipo de trabajos. Rainbow Dash se encargaba de las llantas y Sunset Shimmer las piezas blindadas.

Mientras las chicas hacían eso, Shun y Lex estaban en la parte más importante del "Hijo del Diablo"; las piezas eléctricas y los motores. Era un gran trabajo en equipo.

Tras pasar los últimos días con mucho dolor, todos optaron por un comportamiento frío, ayudando así a tener la mente despejada y con muchas estrategias para sobrevivir.

Al medio día, decidieron parar un rato para almorzar, tenían que acumular fuerza para seguir trabajando, aunque ya no les faltaba mucho.

Al terminar, siguieron con el trabajo que aún les faltaba. Casi al anochecer, todos habían terminado. Eso era buena señal, lo que quiere decir que para el siguiente día podían empezar el contraataque si querían.

La camioneta 4x4 ya estaba terminada, las puertas, el capó y todo lo que tenía que ver por la parte exterior era aprueba de balas o de algún tipo de arma. En cuanto a la parte mecánica o electrónica, era extremadamente sofisticado, por decirlo así de alguna manera. Disponía de dispositivos detectores de movimiento a un kilómetro de distancia, armas escondidas por todo el vehículo, armadura especial contra zombies, velocidad indefinida y por supuesto, un motor híbrido de 9750 caballos de fuerza. La verdad era una fiera, increíble e imposible, pero era la realidad.

– Trabajo terminado – anunció Lex felizmente.

– Espero que esto soporte todo lo que hemos planeado hacer – suspiró Rarity.

– ¿Bromeas? Es imparable, no tiene comparación. Además, tiene todo lo que necesitamos para hacer el contraataque – aseguró Shun.

– Si, pero… ¿ya lo probaste? – preguntó Applejack.

Ante eso, Shun y Lex se ofendieron un poco, por lo cuál decidieron encender al "Hijo del Diablo". Unos segundos después, la fiera 4x4 rugió como ellos esperaban que sonara.

– Eso debe responder a tu pregunta – supuso Lex.

– Si, hasta lo afirma – comentó Rainbow Dash.

Horas después, todos estaban reunidos repasando cada uno de los pasos para el contraataque. Sin duda alguna, estaban preparados, ahora solo tenían que buscar la ropa adecuada para ponerse puesto que la que traían puesta ya estaba mal tratada.

Pasados unos minutos, decidieron salir en la fiera para ponerla aprueba, aprovechando que debían buscar ropa adecuada.

En poco tiempo, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, más pequeño que lo anteriores y se toparon con un gran grupo de criaturas extremadamente horribles. Obviamente, era el momento de utilizar al "Hijo del Diablo".

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Applejack, quien estaba conduciendo la 4x4, pisó el acelerador a fondo; acabando con el grupo de criaturas fácilmente. Fue sorprendente, la camioneta no sufrió ningún tipo de daños. En cuanto a las extrañas criaturas, pues quedaron desmembradas de muchas maneras.

– Me pregunto si… esa será algún tipo de fase de la infección – murmuró Shun.

– De hecho, si, esa es una fase avanzada de la infección – afirmó Lex – Esta fase, es mucho mas peligrosa, esta piensa por si misma y es mas rápida. Bueno, también debo agregar que también tienen mas fuerza, pero nada que no se pueda evitar siendo cuidadoso.

– Estas lleno de información de esas cosas – dijo Rainbow Dash en forma de sospecha.

– Rainbow, se bastante de esas cosas porque yo fui asistente de Zein hace ya algún tiempo. El era buena persona, pero luego cayó en una locura extrema tras idear la manera de infectar a las personas y convertirlas en zombies – explicó Lex.

– Espera… ¿Por qué alguien iba a querer convertir en zombies a los demás? – preguntó Rarity.

– No lo se, se le ocurrió después de que una importante universidad lo humillara de manera tal que se volviera loco – respondió Lex.

Pasados unos minutos, encontraron una tienda que tenía poca ropa. Antes de bajarse, tomaron las precauciones necesarias para poder seguir su camino.

Estando en la tienda, optaron por tomar ropa oscura que les fuera fácil de manejar a la hora de una persecución o maniobra peligrosa.

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos, tomaron ropa ligera y oscura, eso si, que combinara también. Pero para correr ningún riesgo, decidieron colocársela allí mismo en la tienda.

Rarity llevaba un pantalón ajustado negro, unas botas blancas, una camiseta blanca y encima de eso una bufanda negra. Toda la ropa de los demás eran del mismo color, solo que eran accesorios diferentes.

Applejack llevaba lo mismo que Rarity, pero lo distinto era que llevaba un suéter combinado con los colores blanco y negro y extrañamente, esta vez no usaría su sombrero.

Rainbow llevaba casi la misma ropa que ya tenía, pero la parte baja fue reemplazada por el mismo tipo de pantalón negro ajustado que tenían Rarity y Applejack.

Sunset Shimmer llevaba lo mismo que Rarity, pero en lugar de una camiseta, era una franela normal que combinaba realmente bien con lo que tenía puesto ahora.

Shun y Lex iban totalmente iguales, pantalón negro ajustado, zapatos converse negro combinado con blanco y una camiseta-capucha negra. La verdad es que con tantos problemas, a estos dos no les interesaba mucho arreglarse.

Teniendo todo listo, se retiraron a la camioneta para irse de nuevo al escondite. No hubo problemas en todo el camino, mejor así, solo debían preocuparse por descansar para que todo saliera bien el día de mañana.

A media noche, Lex se levantó porque tenía hambre. El chico se levantó sin hacer ruido, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Shun también estaba levantado, parecía estar un tanto quieto… demasiado quieto.

– Shun, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Lex.

– Si… solo estoy vigilando – respondió Shun sin moverse.

– ¿Vigilando? ¿Vigilando que cosa? – preguntó Lex nuevamente.

– Ven, hecha un vistazo – indicó Shun.

El pelinegro se encontraba vigilando a una cosa monstruosa, Lex al ver se cayó hacia atrás de lo horrible que lucía.

– Carajo, ¿no te da miedo mirar esa cosa a media noche? – preguntó Lex un poco descontrolado.

– Si, solo que no lo demuestro como tu – respondió Shun – De alguna manera tenemos que deshacernos de esa cosa, es un peligro si la dejamos viva.

– ¿Estas loco? Haremos demasiado ruido, una cosa así no es fácil de matar así como tú crees – aseguró Lex.

– Te digo que si, ya he encontrado su punto débil – contradijo Shun.

– Espera, espera, ¿cómo lo encontraste? – preguntó Lex.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de la extraña sustancia que Zein me inyectó? Bueno, esa sustancia me dio desventajas, lo admito, pero también me dejo ventajas muy buenas – respondió Shun – Gracias a eso, puedo ver todo a través de las personas u otras cosas, es decir, órganos y esas cosas.

– Osea que si tú quieres, puedes matar a esa cosa sin problemas – supuso Lex.

– Exacto, el único problema es que me verá si salgo así como si nada – murmuró Shun.

– Hombre, tienes ropa oscura, es de medía noche, las cartas están a tu favor – concluyó Lex.

– Si, pero se te olvidó un detalle: Las luces están encendidas – señaló Shun.

– No hay problema – aseguró Lex.

– ¡Espera, espera, espera! Debes hacerlo con cuidado, sin que se note – especificó Shun.

Luego de eso, Lex espera un momento preciso y apaga las luces que estaban encendidas. Para sorpresa de Shun, la criatura se había aparecido mas cerca. Tal cosa, tomó al pelinegro por sorpresa, tanto así que comenzó a sudar frío.

– ¿Dio resultado? – preguntó Lex.

– De-demasiado – respondió Shun tartamudeando.

Al no estar totalmente satisfecho con esa respuesta, decide observar, solo para llevarse la misma sorpresa que se llevó Shun hace unos segundos.

Esa criatura era sumamente rápida, no podría matarla con facilidad y para colmo, debían matarla como fuera, era un total peligro.

– Haber, ponte algo, tengo un plan – ordenó Shun.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntó Lex.

– Si, pero hazlo antes de que se me olvide, es bastante arriesgado pero es la única forma de combatir a esa cosa y destruirla – respondió Shun.

Sin poner excusas, Lex toma su ropa oscura y se la pone. Después de eso, toman unas armas e intentan salir con cuidado. Rápidamente la criatura los divisa, esto era malo, debían hacer algo para que no los atrapara a los dos.

– Se la carnada, yo voy por la camioneta – indicó Shun.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y por que no tu? – preguntó Lex alterado.

– Solo así lograremos estar a salvo, tardará unos segundos en decidir a cual de los dos perseguir. Por lo regular siempre persiguen al que hace el papel de distractor – respondió Shun.

Ya sin opción alguna, Lex comienza a llamar la atención de la criatura, mientras que Shun corría hacia la camioneta. Tal y como dijo Shun, dicha cosa estaba persiguiendo a Lex de manera muy rápida.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, la camioneta encendió. Shun sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia Lex para recogerlo, cosa que ocurrió con total éxito. Pero aún la criatura estaba viva, debían utilizar las armas que tenían para poder eliminarla de una vez.

Totalmente decidido con acabar con esa bestia, Lex pasa a la parte trasera del vehículo personalizado y toma el control de las armas. Seguido de eso, abre la puerta trasera y le apunta a la criatura.

Teniéndola en la mira, Lex le dispara y acaba con ella exitosamente. Al ver que ya no tenían problemas, deciden regresar a descansar, bueno, al menos uno de ellos.

Al ingresar en la casa, se encuentran con las chicas levantadas. Bueno, tras escuchar todo ese ruido, ¿quién no se levantaría? Luego de explicar lo ocurrido, las chicas entendieron que no era cosa de juego.

Para tener más energías, todos se acuestan de nuevo, excepto Shun. El chico se quedó despierto viendo cada uno de los pasos del contraataque, pues ya no tenía sueño, además esa molesta sustancia no lo dejaba en paz. De alguna manera, estaba controlando parte de su cuerpo, pero no era algo que el mismo Shun no pudiera controlar.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron, listos para combatir. Antes de lanzarse a una guerra que probablemente perderían, decidieron desayunar bien.

Después de eso, todos fueron al "Hijo del Diablo", Shun conduciría. Ya estando de camino a la guarida de Zein, estaban repasando nuevamente los pasos del plan, enserio no había margen para el error.

Pasados unos minutos, encontraron el lugar específico. Al bajarse del vehículo, se encontraron con un monstruo. Para Shun no era algo diferente al proyecto "Razor". Por lo cuál, decidió quedarse para combatir contra el.

– ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? – preguntó Sunset Shimmer.

– Si, vayan, prometo que volveré con ustedes al matar a esta cosa – respondió Shun.

Sin más nada que decir, los demás entraron sin problemas. Ahora los únicos que quedaban eran el monstruo y Shun, no había mucha diferencia entre ambos. El monstruo era bastante grande, no se podía negar, pero Shun tenía a su favor la sustancia en su organismo, sería una batalla interesante.

Mientras eso ocurría, los demás estaban recorriendo las mismas ubicaciones que una vez utilizaron para conseguir a Shun. Increíblemente, una horda de zombies apareció de la nada. Bien, tendrían que combatirlos obligatoriamente.

Applejack y Rainbow sacaron dos rifles, Sunset y Rarity sacaron dos rifles más y por último, Lex sacó dos pistolas que a simple vista parecían normales.

A la cuenta de tres, todos comenzaron a disparar contra los zombies. Rápidamente, todos los zombies estaban cayendo, pero el alboroto era tal, que el científico se dio cuenta y decidió avisarle a Zein.

Al estar informado sobre eso, Zein decide liberar un monstruo que recién acaba de crear. Dicho monstruo no tenía nombre, por lo cuál decidió ponerle "J-Six".

Habiendo liberado al mencionado monstruo, subió a lo más alto de su guarida para observar, desde su punto de vista, la masacre que iba a capturar sin dudas su atención.

Tras acabar con la horda de zombies, J-Six hace acto de presencia, tomando a todos por sorpresa. Desde este punto, Rainbow y Applejack decidieron quedarse, dejando que Rarity, Sunset y Lex siguieran el camino para conseguir a Zein.

Zein, observó todo, por lo cuál estaba empezando a pensar que sus planes se verían afectados por esos tres que aún seguían en libertad.

– Hazlo que tengas que hacer para detenerlos, no quiero que un trío de mocosos dañe mis planes – ordenó Zein.

– Enseguida, señor – obedeció el científico.

Mientras el científico buscaba la manera de detener, Shun seguían su pelea con el primer monstruo. La verdad, ya se estaba hartando, solo quería ir a ayudar a los demás, pero esta criatura se lo impedía.

– Suficiente, te voy matar cueste lo que cueste ahora mismo – dijo Shun molesto.

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro dio un gran salto, acto seguido, el monstruo también salto. Pero Shun quedó más alto, y así, aprovechó la oportunidad de sacar unos cuchillos extremadamente filosos. Al que dar encima del monstruo, procedió a clavarle ambos cuchillos en la cabeza.

Exitosamente, Shun logró su cometido, el monstruo estaba agonizando. Sin perder el tiempo, Shun toma sus cuchillos y se retira en busca de los demás para ayudar.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaba igual que J-Six, ninguno se lograba hacer daño, además, se les habían acabado las municiones.

Luego de pensar por unos momentos, Rainbow se lanzó contra el monstruo junto con dos cuchillos similares a los de Shun. Tal ataque por parte de Rainbow, logró herir a J-Six en el torso, haciéndolo perder mucha sangre.

Pero eso no era todo, después Applejack se lanzó junto con una granada. La chica se fue tan rápido como llegó, la granada no disponía de mucho tiempo para explotar por lo cual Rainbow y Applejack salieron corriendo.

Al monstruo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pues la granada estalló cuando menos se lo esperaba. Listo, dos monstruos menos, el científico estaba en aprietos, no sabía que hacer, la presión era demasiada.

Zein al notar que los chicos estaban cerca, tomó una jeringa que contenía una sustancia azul. Sin dejar pasar el tiempo, fue rápidamente a colocársela al científico por el cuello.

– ¿Qué hace? – preguntó el científico.

– Lo siento, me serviste de mucho, pero mi vida es más importante que la tuya – respondió Zein largándose.

– Traidor… mal nacido – susurró el científico antes de desmayarse.

Unos minutos después, el grupo completo llega al sitio donde estaba el científico. Pero antes de retirarse, el científico llama la atención de todos.

– Esperen… – murmuró el científico.

– ¿Que pasa? – preguntó Lex.

– Les puedo decir donde está Zein, si me hacen un favor – propuso el científico.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos pensaron por un momento, pero la respuesta era obvia.

– Esta bien, haremos lo que tu nos pides – accedió Rainbow Dash – Pero antes, dinos donde está ese Zein.

– El… está tomando un helicóptero ahora mismo, se va a dirigir a la siguiente ciudad en la cual… tiene otro escondite secreto – informó el científico.

– Ese desgraciado… ¿tienes algún GPS para rastrearlo? – preguntó Shun.

– Utilicen el que está encima del escritorio, ahí está la ubicación exacta del escondite – indicó el científico.

Tras escuchar la respuesta, Shun toma el GPS y junto con el, los restantes del grupo se comienzan a ir, pero el científico apunto de convertirse en zombie llama la atención de ellos una vez mas.

– ¡Esperen! – exclamó el científico.

– ¿Ahora que quieres? – preguntó Applejack.

– Por lo que mas quieran, cumplan su parte del trato – pidió el científico.

– Tiene razón… el nos dijo la ubicación de Zein a cambio de un favor – recordó Shun.

En vista de que nadie se acercaría, el pelinegro se acercó para escuchar la petición del científico.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Shun.

– Por favor, mátame – respondió el científico – Zein antes de irse me inyectó una sustancia que me convertiría en zombie, yo no quiero ser uno de ellos.

– Dame una buena razón para hacerlo – exigió Shun.

– Se que no hice lo correcto… pero ahora entiendo por lo que están pasando, he visto como son los zombies… por favor, no quiero ser uno de ellos, mátame.

Tras escuchar eso, Shun accedió a la petición.

– Bien, espero que hayas tenido buena vida – se despidió Shun para luego dispararle al científico en la cabeza.

Luego de eso, todos salieron corriendo para subir a la camioneta e ir en busca de Zein. En pocos minutos, visualizaron a Zein en el helicóptero. Iba a una velocidad baja. A ese paso, lograrían detenerlo a tiempo.

Al paso de unas horas, todos llegaron al escondite de la ciudad. Lo que Zein no esperaba, era que tenía compañía. Al bajarse del helicóptero, se encontró con lo seres que no quería ver.

– ¿Pero como demonios…? – se preguntó Zein a sí mismo.

– Así es, no tienes escapatoria, a donde sea que vayas, te encontraremos – aseguró Lex.

– Vaya, al parecer… me tienen atrapado – mintió Zein.

– Tengan cuidado, me temo que el y nosotros no somos los únicos aquí – murmuró Lex.

– ¿Pero quien mas podría estar aquí? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Cuando Rainbow terminó hacer la pregunta, aparecieron 6 sujetos iguales a ellos, solo que tenían la apariencia de zombies. Esto de verdad era malo, ahora tenían que enfrentarse a esos dobles zombies para matar a Zein, esto si que era un pérdida de tiempo.

Sin ganas de quedarse a ver la pelea, Zein entra a sus instalaciones, totalmente confiado de sus creaciones perfectas.

– Genial, esto nos quitará tiempo – se quejó Rainbow Dash.

– Esperen… esto es algo que necesitan saber, excepto Lex ya que el sabía – anunció Shun – Gracias a la sustancia que Zein me inyectó, he podido adquirir la habilidad de ver el punto débil de esas cosas. Solo les tengo que decir y podremos ir tras Zein.

Al escuchar eso, la cara había cambiado un poco, las esperanzas habían llegado nuevamente.

Después de que Shun les dijera a cada uno el punto débil de sus dobles zombies, comenzó la pelea. Lo que no esperaban, era que estos dobles tenían las mismas habilidades que ellos, lo cual hizo que se les complicara un poco.

– Esperen, esto no va a funcionar así – aseguró Sunset – ¿Todos tienen granadas?.

– Si, todos tienen una – respondió Lex.

– Pues entonces, úsenlas para así ahorrarnos mas tiempo, el único problema es que tendrán que alejarse rápido – explicó Sunset.

Después de eso, todos hicieron lo que Sunset dijo. Efectivamente, funcionó, dándoles la oportunidad de ir tras Zein y matarlo.

Rápidamente, encontraron al causante de todo este mal. Sin pensarlo, Shun y Lex fueron contra Zein. Mientras ellos dos luchaban contra el, las chicas observaron lo que parecía ser una trituradora. Era bastante extraña, se controlaba a través de dos palancas gigantes.

En ese instante, a todas se les ocurrió un plan para poder acabar exitosamente con Zein.

– ¡Oigan! ¡Háganlo caer! – indicó Rainbow Dash.

– Rainbow, ¿no podías ser un poco más sutil? – preguntó Rarity – Ahora buscará la manera de escapar.

– Da igual, de todos modos va a morir – respondió Rainbow Dash.

Zein estaba dando buena pelea, ya no era el mismo que se enfrentó anteriormente a Shun. Pero a pesar de eso, ninguno se lograba hacer daño.

Pasados unos minutos, Zein logró lanzar una buena patada, la cual impactó contra Lex. A causa de eso, casi cae al vacío, pero luego sube para seguir luchando.

A este punto, Shun estaba experimentando más fases de la extraña sustancia que se le había inyectado. Afortunadamente, eran más ventajas, esta vez estaba teniendo más habilidad.

Ya cansado de esta pelea inútil, Shun saca uno de los cuchillos y lo pone en uso. Lex al notar eso, también saca un cuchillo similar.

Ahora si, Zein estaba bastante limitado, pero eso no quería decir que no siguiera dando batalla.

Unos segundos después, Shun y Lex deciden dar una patada al mismo tiempo, pero Zein los detiene, haciendo que cayeran hacia atrás.

Luego de eso, por la mente de ambos se le pasó la idea de atacar en lados diferentes, es decir, que uno atacara arriba mientras que el otro atacara abajo.

Totalmente seguros de ese plan, ambos se hacen las mismas señas, cosa que Zein no entendía para nada. Pero increíblemente, así funcionó.

Shun y Lex corrieron hacia Zein, logrando que este no encontrara nada que hacer, era un ataque difícil de evadir en un lugar pequeño.

Lex atacó la cabeza de Zein, clavándole el cuchillo, mientras que Shun tomó las piernas y lo levantó hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera en la trituradora.

En ese momento, las chicas se pusieron en acción. Apenas Zein cayó en la trituradora, cada movió las palancas, causando que la maquina dejara a Zein hecho trisas.

Listo, habían acabado con ese desgraciado. Pero justo antes de que Shun y Lex bajaran, ambos empezaron a escuchar que alguien estaba hablando.

– ¿Hola?... ¿Alguien escucha?... Si es así, respondan – se escuchó por el radio.

Al escuchar eso, Shun y Lex bajaron rápidamente para reunirse con las chicas y avisarle sobre la comunicación por el radio.

– ¿Hola?... Respondan… ¿Hay alguien? – se escuchó nuevamente.

Después de escuchar nuevamente, Shun no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a comunicarse con quien parecía ser un coronel militar japonés. Al plantearle todo el asunto, quedaron en que la fuerza armada de Japón les enviaría un avión para recogerlos. Afortunadamente, al lugar que lo enviarían sería a un aeropuerto cerca de donde estaban Shun y los demás.

Como el tiempo que tenían para estar allí sería corto, rápidamente fueron a la camioneta y se marcharon a dicho aeropuerto.

En media hora, llegaron al aeropuerto, pero se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de que estaba inundado de zombies.

Pero eso no hizo que perdieran la calma, pues la 4x4 tenía las armas escondidas, al parecer ya era hora de utilizarlas.

– ¿Listos? Llegó la hora de darle uso a estas armas – indicó Lex.

Inmediatamente, todos tomaron unos controles que manejaban las armas. Al presionar un botón, todas las armas salieron de su escondite. Ya listos para disparar, abren fuego contra la gran cantidad de zombies.

Pasados unos minutos, ya quedaban unos pocos zombies, pero todavía no podían bajar la guardia. Para su suerte, el avión había llegado, se encontraba dando la vuelta para poder aterrizar.

Era ahora o nunca, al ver que el avión estaba por aterrizar, activaron lo que parecía ser la autodestrucción. Tal cosa no sería leve pues era un motor bastante grande, y además, de piezas modificadas.

Cuando visualizaron que el avión había aterrizado, salieron y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el avión.

Afortunadamente, todo salió bien, lograron subir al avión y despegar al instante. Eso si, apenas el avión dejó de tocar tierra, la camioneta estalló. Lo que si no podían creer, era que la explosión alcanzó una gran distancia. Podían deducir que era una distancia considerable pues desde las ventanas del avión podían observar y además, estaban a una altura sumamente grande.

Pero eso ya no era preocupación, ahora estaban a salvo, ya podían descansar tranquilamente.

– Vaya, chicos, fueron bastante valientes y fuertes – aseguró el coronel que había hablado con ellos a través del radio.

– La verdad es que todo esto nos tomó por sorpresa, solo hicimos lo necesario para sobrevivir – señaló Shun – Aunque, desgraciadamente no pudimos salvar a varios de nuestros amigos.

– No se preocupen, hicieron lo que pudieron – dijo el coronel tratando de consolarlos – Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que vi una explosión, ¿ustedes fueron los causantes?.

– Si, fue algo que nos tomó poco tiempo de fabricar – respondió Lex.

– Pues veo que son inteligentes, jamás había visto algo parecido – recordó el coronel – Cambiando de tema, he decidido darles la opción de irse a vivir a donde quieran dentro del perímetro aislado de la infección. Eso si, después de que sean atendidos por un médico.

– Ahora que menciona eso del perímetro aislado, ¿cuántos países no sufrieron la infección? – preguntó Applejack.

– La mayoría, pero los que si fueron afectados el día de mañana serán destruidos para luego después de un determinado tiempo, comenzar a re-construirlo – respondió el coronel – A parte de eso, los demás países que no fueron afectados, tampoco lo serán pues Rusia ha creado una sustancia que luego fue convertida en polvo para que todos los que no están infectados la inhalen por medio del aire y así no darle paso a la infección. Eso sin mencionar, que todos los países que no fueron infectados están protegidos por un campo de fuerza que no permite que la infección pase.

– Vaya, la tecnología esta bastante avanzada – agregó Rainbow Dash.

– Si que lo está…

– Señor, ya hemos llegado, estamos por aterrizar – indicó el conductor del avión.

– De acuerdo… chicos, sean bienvenidos a Tokyo, Japón – anunció el coronel.

– Bien, a partir de ahora, comienza una nueva vida – murmuró Shun.

– Pero aún así, no nos separaremos – aseguraron Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Sunset y Lex – Somos una familia.

– Lo se – afirmó Shun.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo final, ahora lo que viene será el epílogo. No será largo, pero será suficiente para observar como se encuentran los sobrevivientes de esta infección apocalíptica.**


	12. Epílogo

**Bien, queridos amigos, este es el epílogo… la verdad ahora veo todo lo que he hecho durante mi corto tiempo como escritor que ahora veo que sin todos los que leen mis fanfics, no soy nadie en el mundo de las letras y también el la vida real, gracias por leer, les agradezco un montón. Bueno, ahí tienen el epílogo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este fanfic se ha realizado sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento de público.**

* * *

Ya han pasado unas semanas, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity y Lex han estado visitando a Shun, quien aún se encuentra en el hospital pues todavía están extrayendo la sustancia extraña que se le fue inyectada.

A decir verdad, después de que el coronel les diera la opción de irse a vivir a donde quisieran, decidieron quedarse Tokyo. La verdad es que no querían seguir viajando por un buen tiempo, además, Tokyo era bastante atractivo.

En poco tiempo se adaptaron al lugar, el único que no ha tenido la oportunidad es Shun pues aún está en el hospital. Pero eso no duraría mucho, hoy sería el último proceso de extracción.

– ¿Cómo estas? ¿Todavía te están extrayendo el alma? – bromeó Lex.

– Si, a lo mejor hoy me voy – dijo Shun siguiendo la corriente – ¿Donde está mi pequeña amante de manzanas? Dijo que hoy vendría y no la he visto.

– ¿Enserio se ponen apodos? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

– Rainbow, tu no aguantas ni un poquito de amor – respondió Shun.

– Aquí estoy, cubo de azúcar – anunció Applejack – ¿Hoy sales del hospital?.

– Si, por fin saldré a darte un par de abrazos y de otras cosas más – respondió Shun haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Después de eso, los médicos encargados de la extracción hicieron acto de presencia para llevarse a Shun para hacer el último proceso.

– Muy bien, Arcángel, vamos a tu ultimo proceso de extracción de alma – indicó uno de los médicos bromeando.

– ¿Enserio es necesario que digas mi apellido? – preguntó Shun.

– No, solo son ganas de jugar – respondió el segundo médico.

Una hora después, Shun salió del hospital como nuevo. Los médicos salieron para informar a los demás de su estado de saluda, pero por alguna razón estaban aguantando ganas de reírse desde hace un rato.

– Bien… todo el proceso fue exitoso… solo hay un pequeño efecto secundario – anunció el primer médico aguantando las risas.

– ¿Efecto secundario? ¿Cuál? – preguntó Sunset.

– Tranquilos, se le quitará en poquísimo tiempo – aseguró el segundo médico.

– ¿Pero cual es el efecto secundario? – preguntó Rarity en lugar de Sunset.

– … Shun, tiene un efecto secundario muy inusual y es… – empezó a decir el primer médico – Que tendrá hambre incontrolable dentro de unos minutos.

– ¿Es un chiste? – preguntó Lex.

– No… no creo que sea chiste – respondió Shun – En este preciso momento, estoy empezando a sentir tanta hambre que me comería a una vaca.

Ante eso, todos empezaron a reír, excepto Shun pues tenía hambre. Luego de eso, se despidieron para ir a algún lugar que tuvieran bastante comida.

Durante casi todo el día, Shun se le pasó comiendo, pero bueno, estaba calmando el hambre.

Cuando llegó la noche, todos estaban en un departamento, el cuál era su nuevo hogar. Se encontraban haciendo un collage gigante con fotos que descargaron por internet de sus compañeros perdidos en la infección.

Al terminar el collage, lo colocaron en una pared que todos pudieran observar. Habían quedado bien, cada una de las fotos representaba los buenos momentos que habían pasado todos.

Como toda esta horrible experiencia los había unido a todos, decidieron vivir todos juntos, incluyendo a Lex pues se notaba que no tenía amigos en Tokyo, cosa que no duraría mucho.

Cuando todos estaban apunto de comer, decidieron ver una película o alguna serie que estuvieran pasando en la televisión. De tanto cambiar los canales, se toparon con una película que les llamó la atención.

– _Terminó: "Guerra Mundial Z"… A continuación: "Resident Evil" _– fue lo que se escuchó antes de que todos reaccionaran.

Después de mirar lo que estaban pasando en ese canal, todos se miraron entre si y cambiaron el canal. Era mejor ver alguna película de acción, de comedia, romántica, pero ¿de zombies? ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado? Debían estar locos si se quedaban mirando ese maratón de películas de zombies.

Al terminar de cenar, subieron a la parte alta del departamento para mirar la hermosa ciudad. Era bastante hermosa en realidad, todas las luces estaban encendidas, era una sensación única. Es decir, ¿vivir en Japón? Eso era bastante alucinante.

– Sonará algo descabellado, pero quisiera que todos hagamos un juramento – propuso Lex.

– ¿Saben? Yo también he estado pensando en eso – aseguró Shun.

– Pues… entonces hagámoslo, no veo el porque no – dijo Sunset Shimmer.

– Ni yo – siguió Rarity y luego Rainbow Dash.

Al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo, se pusieron en círculo y luego hicieron el juramento de jamás separarse, ya sea en una situación buena o mala.

Durante casi toda la noche, estuvieron viendo series de comedia, hasta que llegaron las 11pm, ya era hora de dormir, había sido un gran día.

– Chicos, ya son las once, no es bueno que se queden despiertos tan tarde – aseguró Applejack.

– Manzanita, no provoques, tu sabes que todo lo que comienza con uno termina con uno, piensa mejor las palabras – bromeó Shun.

– Si no se vienen a dormir, a ninguno de los dos le va a tocar pareja – agregó Rarity.

Al oír eso, ambos chicos corrieron hacia la habitación. La verdad es que con una condición como esa, hacia que ninguno de los dos se negara a hacer algo.

– _No, no, no, me toca a mí de ese lado _– se quejó Lex – _Esta bien, luego no te quejes… ¡AH! Rarity, eso no se hace._

FIN

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic, ahora si me disculpan, voy a comer… tengo hambre. Pero no me voy sin antes decirles lo muy agradecido que estoy con ustedes por leer los fanfics que he escrito, la verdad me gusta hacer y me gusta entretenerlos. Bueno, pues, no tengo mas nada que agregar… espero que esto dure más tiempo, nos leemos en la siguiente historia.**


End file.
